Secrets of the Soul
by xXJustSomeRandomKidXx
Summary: When Cammie moves to Roseville, she finds out that maybe, just maybe, love can last longer than a lifetime... Read and Review! No spies. Some mystery! I was formerly known as zammie4ever... XD
1. The News

_**Chapter 1: The News  
**_

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I do not own any characters. Only the plot. This is a work of my messed up imagination. Unless otherwise indicated. Anything you recognize is not mine, but it might be a coincidence. Maybe I read it and remembered it in my subconscious? We'll see what happens…**

**My first fanfiction! At first, I couldn't figure out how to publish my story, so I had to google it. I'm a fail. DX BTW this is pretty much going to be in Cammie's POV**

* * *

"Cammie, wake up," said my twin brother Grant.

"5 more minutes," I mumbled.

"But mom wants to tell us something and she said it was really important that she tell us as soon as possible."

"She'll still be there in 5 minutes," I reasoned.

"Come on, Cammie!"

"Fine," I said, giving in. As I got ready (Grant already got out of my room, obviously), I was wishing I got up earlier because I was starving. I went to the kitchen to find something to eat and I took a bite out of an apple I found.

"Oh, there you are, Cammie." My mother said. "I wanted to talk to you and Grant." Then, as though on cue, Grant came into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to tell us?" I asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Well, we're moving to Roseville, Virginia next week (It's the middle of August)." She said in a bit of a rush.

"WHAT!" Both Grant and I said in unison. Total twin ESP moment. Heh.

"Well, I just said that we are mov-"

"We heard you, but why?" I asked, cutting her off.

"I got a better job offer in Roseville, and I heard that the school there has a better curriculum than here."

"But I don't want to go! All my friends are here!"

"Well, the thing is, honey, I spoke with Macey's mother, and she agreed that Macey could come as well." In case you didn't know, Macey is my best friend, which is totally unfair since my mom knows that and is just using that so I would come. Darn her. My mom, not Macey.

"Fine," I said stubbornly.

"What about you, Grant? Are you okay with this?" I think she was starting to get worried because Grant was just standing there staring at her. Yet he still managed to give her a slight nod.

"Well, then I suggest you start packing now, since we're moving next week. You might want to tell your friends about it soon, after all, I think they might want to say good bye to you two before we leave."

Grant and I were just standing there staring at each other, until I broke the silence by saying, "Well, I guess I might as well go say good bye." As I was about to leave, my cell phone began to ring.

"Can you believe it?" Macey, of course. Only she would be enthusiastic at a time like this.

"How are you excited? We're leaving everything behind!"

"Well, for one, I'm staying at your place the entire year, which means I don't have to live with my parents (Did I mention Macey doesn't get along with her parents? Hmmm, maybe that's the reason her parents let her go with me). Plus, I hear there are some hot guys in Roseville, I mean, seriously, all the hot guys are taken, or aren't interested."

"Well, I guess that's too bad for me, because guys aren't interested in someone like me, 'cause, face it, I'm just a plain-Jane. Average weight, average height, average looks, average everything." This was all true, no matter what anyone said. I've seen myself, and it may not be pretty, but it isn't ugly either. Somewhere in between.

"Whatever. Believe what you will, but you and I both know the truth." What truth? That _is _the truth!

"Fine. Do you want to go drive around saying good bye to everything and everyone? Plus, can you tell everyone, because I don't want to be the one to break the news." I said, effectively changing the subject.

"Okay. I'll be at your house in about 15 minutes."

I decided to wear something casual, but something Macey would approve of. I wore a pair of brown shorts and a baby blue tank top, with a pair of black converse. I decided to go with the natural look, so no makeup. It's just not my thing. Some of you may say I'm just being lazy, which may or may not be true.

When she came, I went to open the door and she came in. We were about to leave, when Grant came and said, "Where are you two off to?"

"Just saying bye to everyone."

"Fine, but be careful. Don't get kidnapped or anything. Actually, you know what? I think I'll come with you. Just to be safe. I mean, I can't have my little sister wandering around defenseless, right?"

"Grant. I am not defenseless, and I can run pretty damn fast. Besides, I'm only younger by 6 minutes! Also, I'll have Macey with me."

"Fine, but if there's any trouble, you'll call me right away, alright?" Oh puh-lease, Grant. I'm not going to get kidnapped by some weirdo in a white van.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine." With that, we walked to Macey's car and began driving around, because I was _not _in the mood for driving. First, we went to the ice-cream shop where we first met.

We both got chocolate ice-cream just like before. Then we went to the park and began to swing just like old times. We continued throughout the town, looking at the creek, and going to the fair for the last time.

I sighed remembering all my memories here. My broken arm when I fell of the tree, when I first learned how to ride a bike. Too bad I'm moving in a week. Anyway, Macey and I went back to my house and we said good bye.

I went to bed in my most comfortable pajamas, dreading the day we were going to move.

* * *

**I swear it gets better! I know what you're thinking. How can this mess possibly get any worse? It can't! It can only improve, so keep reading, and it wouldn't hurt to leave a nice little review for me :] The mystery part comes in around chapter 7.**


	2. The Friendly Neighborhood Creeper

_**Chapter 2: The Friendly Neighborhood Creeper **_

When I first woke up, my first thought was "Today's the day." I got dressed **(A/N use your imagination for clothes and makeup my wonderful readers! Cuz I don't have one XP)**. I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song I got was replay by Iyaz. Soon I fell asleep and woke up when Grant nudged me and said "We're here.

I looked up and saw our new house. I quickly got my suitcase, my mom said , "You can each have your own room."The one I chose was nice. It was on the 2nd floor with a balcony outside.

Macey came in and said, "Nice room Cam."

"Thanks," I said "where's yours?"

"Right next to yours"

So we went to Macey's room and I noticed that all her stuff was already unpacked (how does she do that?). It was pretty much like mine, except hers didn't have a balcony. I looked outside and saw a pool so I put on my tankini, and called Macey and she put on her bikini and met me at the pool. Grant came too and we began to swim around, and I snuck up behind Grant and pushed him down into the water. Macey was floating on her back, which was the perfect opportunity for me and Grant to flip her. I told Grant what to do, and then, before you know it, we were all pushing and flipping each other (thank god for water proof makeup or Macey would've killed me for making her wet).

Suddenly, I heard a loud THUMP come from over the fence, so, obviously, I looked in the direction of the noise and so did Macey and Grant. We looked over the fence and saw a boy lying in the bushes. He had dark brown hair that was made for his green eyes, and a light tan that complimented them well.

"Hey, I'm Zach. Zach Goode." He said while standing up, like falling into a bush was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hi, I'm Cammie, this is my brother Grant-" I started.

"_Older _ brother," Grant corrected.

"By 6 freaking minutes! Get over it!"

"I'm still older!" He whined.

"Fine. Whatever." Giving in because he was giving me a migraine. "This is Macey."

"So what were you doing, looking at us, and suddenly falling down from that fence?" Typical Macey. She never was one to beat around the bush. Just getting straight to the point.

"Uh, well…umm-"

"Zach, honey? Come inside for dinner now!"Someone said, I wasn't exactly sure who, but it saved his butt from getting a thorough investigation, courtesy of Macey.

"OKAY! See you guys later," obviously relieved he could get away.

Then I looked at my watch (waterproof, of course), it was 7. Huh, I didn't realize it was dinner time already, oh well. My mom ordered pizza for us, which was a good thing because, believe me, my mom can't cook. She actually burnt spaghetti once because instead of turning it off, she kept it on and drove to the mall for about an hour. Next thing I know, I smell something that was very unpleasant, so I rush to where the odor was coming from, and I see some black sauce threatening to bubble up and choke me with its awful odour. Maybe she ordered pizza because Macey is here, or maybe it was because we just moved and we're celebrating, either way, I'm glad we got pizza.

I got ready for bed, looked out the window and saw Zach with his shirt off! So I'm next to him, huh? This will be _very _interesting. Then the most awkward thing happened, Zach caught me staring, and he smirked at me. Oh boy. Wonder what will happen…


	3. Morning Wakeup Call

_**Chapter 3: Morning Wake up Call**_

**This is just a filler that has to do with absolutely nothing. It's just for laughs :]**

* * *

I woke up to Macey hollering for me to get up (which is _really _unpleasant, in case you were wondering), even though it was summer _vacation_, for at least another week or so. Really, I didn't understand why she had to wake me up so early! I mean seriously, she _knows _I rarely wake up before noon on days I don't need to go to school, and even then, I'm still grumpy and hard to wake up, she practically has to drag me out of bed. Anyway, out of my mini monologue inside my head, and into the real world.

"NOOOOO! You can't make me! I am NOT getting out of my bed!" I shrieked.

"Really? You want to bet?" Then Macey left. I should probably get up and hide from Macey right about now. But the bed is so nice and fluffy. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute and she'll go away. I mean seriously, what could she possibly do to me? Sigh, so soft and fluffy and-

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was soaking wet!

"Actually, I think that's Avril Lavigne's single, Cammie." She replied, oh so innocently.

"ARGGHH! You know what I mean Mace! Honestly, did you _really _have to pour water on me from a-. Wait a minute. Is that my mom's favorite vase? MACEY! You took my mom's vase and poured it on me! EWWW! Do you _know _all the bugs that could've been in there? I saw it once. I filled a vase with water and put some roses inside it, but then a few days later, I found some black stuff inside it! Do you even _think _about this sort of stuff!" I know, I know. I sound like a brat, but honestly, do you really expect me to wake up and start acting like crazed happy person? Okay, so I might have half of that down at the moment, but that's beside the point.

"You sound like a pirate." Macey pointed out, rather bluntly, I might add.

"Meany," Seriously, that's what she has to say after pouring some (most likely) bug infested water. What I chose to say to express my frustration. She doesn't even apologize.

"So I've been told."

"Now, go take a shower, while I lay out your outfit. By the way, you might want to dry out your mattress, unless you want to sleep in a wet and smelly bed."

HAH! She admits it's bug infested, 'cause if it were regular water, then it would smell like nothing. Unless my mattress is dirty, but that's not possible, I just got it yesterday. ARGGHH! I'm so confused!

* * *

**You know, I was wondering. Is it vase with a long "a" or with a short "o"? It's been bugging me since I wrote this. **


	4. Running

**_Chapter 4: Running_**

* * *

I went downstairs for some breakfast, and then went out for a run. However, Macey got to me before I could make it out the door, insisting that it was time for a change of clothes, as the school year is about to start. Now, let me get this straight. I don't hate shopping, but I can't exactly do it 24/7. Also, Macey isn't obsessed with shopping, she just doesn't want to have ugly clothes, therefore, always having to change her closet to stay with the current trends. Although, I don't really see the logic in that, since this is _Macey McHenry _we're talking about, the one who _starts_ the trends.

When we arrived, Macey went inside every single clothing store at the mall, without waiting for me, since she knew that I would follow her anyway, and there was no point in looking for me because she wouldn't be able to keep track of me anyway. So being the shadow that I am, I followed Macey's every step. In the end, we hadn't bought any clothes, because apparently, all the stores here have nothing decent, so she would just order some clothes on-line. I was fine with that, since Macey wouldn't let me pick my clothes anyway, I just tag along so that I could see what was going to go in my closet. Well, there's also the fact that Macey would drag me here anyway, but that's beside the point.

After that waste of time, it around lunch time, so it was a good thing that we already ate at the mall-which was the only thing we spent money on-because I was not yet ready to face my mom's cooking. Also, I bought a burger for Grant, because how do you think he would feel when he was the only one who was eating mom's cooking? Which, in turn, would make me feel bad, I mean, he _is _my brother after all. After I gave him his food, I put on my shorts (don't worry Grant, they're baggy and go a bit above my knees), and t-shirt (also baggy-ish).

I got one of those mp3 players that double as a clip, and clipped it on the pocket of my shorts, so that it wouldn't fall out while I was running. One of the reasons why I wasn't using my iPod. For this mp3, I put all of my more upbeat rock songs, because I usually only use it to run. So it wasn't that much of a surprise when Monster, by Skillet came on. It was one of my favourite songs to exercise with. I got to the park, and guess who was there! Go on. Guess! Well, in case you didn't get it, it was none other than Mr. boy-next-door-who-randomly-falls-off-of-fences, and just so happens to be smirking when his gaze meets mine.

"So, fancy meeting you here," really Zach, really? Who says that anymore?

"It's a _public_ park, Zach," I replied while taking off my earphones, so I could hear him.

"Whatever Cam. Whatever. So what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm out for a run."

"I know, just wanted to make sure," he replied with a lazy grin.

"So what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm afraid that's classified."

"What are you, a spy?"

"Yup!" He replied, popping the "p".

"Sure you are Zach. Sure you are. That's why you fall off fences." I said with a smirk of my own.

"I'll admit. It wasn't one of my finer moments, but the view was great." He said with a wink.

I found myself blushing. Somehow, in my attempt to catch him off guard, he managed to brush it off, while embarrassing me at the same time! Oh, he was good.

"Actually, I prefer goode," he replied, with a triumphant glint in his eye.

Oops. I guess I said the last part out loud.

"Whatever Zach. Whatever," I replied, repeating his words from earlier.

"Onto more serious matters. It's pretty obvious you're going to Roseville high, I mean, where else would you go? There's only one high school here."

"That's serious?"

"Of course Cam! However could you think otherwise!" He answered with mock horror in his voice and facial expression.

"Well, yeah," but I didn't elaborate any further because for one thing, all I know him as is the creeper who fell of the fence. I mean, I hardly know the guy!

"That's cool. I go there too, but it's kind of small, considering the size of Roseville," then there was an awkward silence. Me being the wallflower that I am, I didn't want to say anything, and him being a guy, probably wouldn't try to carry on a conversation either.

So the silence stretched on, until I couldn't take it anymore, and said, "See ya later," and started to run away, while putting my earphones back on.

As I continued my jog, I examined our conversation a bit in my mind. Hey, don't judge me. I'm a teenage girl. I couldn't help but think that he was flirting with me, but that wasn't possible. No guy has ever flirted with me before. EVER. So it was probably just in my mind. Yeah, I'm going to go with that, because it made way more sense than the possibility of someone like _him, _flirting with someone like _me._ I'll have to verify this with Macey later on today.


	5. Talk and a Faulty Lock

**_Chapter 5: Talk and a Faulty Lock_**

* * *

After dinner, Macey and I went to my room, and I told her what had transpired while I was out on my run.

"So what do you think, Macey?"

"Let's see, we have a few options,

A.) He's a player

B.) He's interested in you, or

C.) He's a creeper

What do _you _think, Cammie?"

None of those options were exactly reassuring, but I suppose I would be hoping it would be either A or C. I mean, I don't exactly think I know how to handle a guy liking me, nor has anyone shown interest in me before. I voiced these thoughts aloud to Macey, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You really don't know the reason why guys don't show that they're interested, do you," it was said more as a statement, than a question.

"Yes, I do, Macey, that's why I'm asking you right now," note the sarcasm.

"I guess you don't need me to tell you then."

"Alright, I have absolutely no idea as to why guys act like that toward me. So I need you expertise," I replied, just a _little _overdramatically.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Except to me, apparently." Ignoring that remark, she explained.

"You've got your big, bad, macho man brother threatening pretty much every guy that so much as glances your way. I'm pretty certain guys would be kind of scared, even if they won't admit it.I mean, all the single guys at our old school were wimps."

Well, she had a point there. Especially about the guys being wimps. Also, I suppose the thing about Grant made sense, but wait a minute, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because, all the guys were losers. I can't have my best friend dating a loser, now can I?" I rolled my eyes at that, I mean honestly Macey, nearly every guy is a loser to you.

"Whatever Mace, but thanks for letting me know. Now I can get through life without ever wondering why I never could get a date," I was feeling kind of dramatic today, sue me.

"Your welcome!" She replied, a little too cheerfully.

I just smiled and told her that we should probably be going to bed now.

* * *

The next day, I decided to go for another run. I know, I know, I had one the other day, but it was a habit I developed before we came to Roseville. When I run, I feel so free, and I feel like I can just run away from all my troubles and forget everything. Sometimes when it is needed, it clears my mind, and I can think with a fresh perspective.

I was admiring the scenery, so obviously, I wasn't paying attention to my footing, which was pretty stupid of me, considering I was running. So I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, and I'm on the ground with a bloody knee. I feel so British saying that, even though it's true.

I looked around, but since it was pretty early, not a lot of people were out, which I was thankful for. I mean seriously, who wants anyone to see you fall down because of a crack? Sure, no one was there to help me, but I'd rather have that than anyone see my huge failure. So I did the next best thing, I looked around for a pharmacy.

Luckily for me, there was one across the street. As for the name, I honestly couldn't care less, because I was too busy trying to make sure it wouldn't get infected.

I finally made it across the street, and it was open. Thank you Lord. I was met by someone with blue eyes and wavy hair. He looked about my age.

"Hey. What happened to you?" Blue eyes asked me.

"Nothing much, I just tripped. Where do you keep the band aids?"

"Third from the left."

"Thanks," he seemed nice enough.

I went down to the isle, and began hunting for those annoying, yet useful little band aids. Next thing I know, I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around, and I see those green eyes. This time I made the effort to study them. It was an interesting shade. They were sort of like an emerald green, but not really, because they were a bit darker, and flecked with bits of gold.

"What are you doing here?" his tone wasn't accusing or anything, it was simply filled with curiosity.

"Looking for some band aids, as you can clearly see," and I pointed at my knee.

"Here," and he handed me a box of them. Huh, they were right above my head.

"Thanks. So what are _you _doing here?"

"Getting a card for my little sister. It's nearly her birthday, and I still don't know what to get her. I love her and all, but getting presents is something I'm not exactly good at," he said, starting to look a little stressed.

"That's sweet of you, but as long as it's something from the heart, I'm sure she'll love it. Nearly all girls are like that. Well, except for the ones obsessed with money and material stuff, but that doesn't mean you should be cheap. By the way, how old is your sister?"

"She's turning 8, and I guess I'll take your advice, thanks."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some band aids to buy," and with that, I went over to blue eyes over there.

"I've never seen you around before, so I guess you're new. I'm Josh," so blue eyes had a name.

"Hi Josh. How do you know I'm new?" I questioned.

"I've never seen you around before, as I said before."

"Maybe I'm home schooled."

"Trust me, when you've lived in a town small as Roseville pretty much your whole life, you get to know everyone."

"Maybe I am new."

"So where you from?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know my name."

"So tell me. I already told you mine."

"Just because I'm new doesn't mean I have to tell you my name."

"Fine. I'll let it remain a mystery for now."

"By the way, do you have a washroom I could use?" I inquired after he checked out the band aids, and I paid.

"Yeah. Just go down the hall over there, and the first on your right."

I followed his directions, opened the door, but when I opened it, Zach was already in there, and let's just say he should have locked it when he went to, ahem, relieve himself.

I squeaked when I saw him, and quickly shut the door. It seemed like he was turning around when I made the noise, but I shut the door before he could turn around _completely_. I guess he went in while I was talking to Josh.

Soon, he came out, and when he saw me, red as a tomato, he looked amused. Then, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Enjoy the show?" With his lips just barely touching my skin, I nearly shivered, but forced myself to retain it. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and retorted coolly.

"As a matter of fact, I did," because I may have seen a bit, but that bit showed me more than enough. He smirked and walked away.

After I got out of my little trance, I went inside and tended to the scrape on my knee.

* * *

**Cammie's advice sounded so corny, but I couldn't think of anything XP**


	6. Zach POV part 1

**Chapter 6: Zach's POV Part 1  
**

* * *

So it was just another ordinary day, during an ordinary summer, right? I got up at 1 in the afternoon, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and ate something I find in the fridge. I was eating some cold pizza, and I look out the window, and see some kids my age coming out of a car. Huh. These must be the new neighbors my mom told me about.

The first one to come out was a beautiful woman, who seemed to be in her mid thirties. Now, let me clarify this with you. I am NOT attracted to older women. I'm just telling the truth, because anyone would agree with me that she was beautiful.

Next, was a girl who could probably be a model. Her hair might have been stark black and bluntly cut, but it was also thick and shiny, and it framed a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine **(A/N hehe. Direct quote from the book)**She glanced my way once, but the curtains were covering the windows at the moment, but it was one of those semi-transparent ones, so I could see from the inside, but it was harder to see the other way around. That one glance was enough to show me her eyes were ice blue, and devoid of emotion at the moment. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

After her, was a guy with blond hair, and a lot of muscles. I suppose he could be called good looking. Ooh, I got some competition now. Let's see how this turns out, but I know I look better, so really, there isn't any at all, but it could be fun…

Lastly was a girl, with dirty blond hair. There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary about her, but I couldn't help but be drawn to her. She didn't move, she just looked at her new house, and studied it for a bit, while _I_ studied _her. _She wasn't exceptional looking like the others before her, but she definitely wasn't ugly. At first glance, you would think that she was plain, but if you just took the time to _really _look at her, you would find the hidden treasures. Her eyes were unexpectedly beautiful. The color of the sea, and fathoms deep. She had an upturned, button nose, and her lips curved up just a bit, even though I don't think she was smiling. Her face had an innocent air to it, which seemed to make her look even better, in my opinion. Then she went inside before I could examine her further. Wow. I just made it seem like I was working on an experiment or something.

I finished my pizza, took a shower, and with nothing else to do, I went to prepare myself for a run. Nothing fancy, just some shorts and a t-shirt, but then I heard some noise coming from my new neighbors' backyard. So I did what any overly curious teenage boy would do. I spied on them, which included trying to look over the solid wood fence. Kind of hard, but not impossible.

THUMP! Okay, I take that back. It's impossible without falling into a bush. Ouch! When did this bush get thorns? Just as I was about to move my hand to get the thorn away from a certain area (why am I having such bad luck today?), three heads popped up over the fence. How can they do that and not me? That is not right. This probably looks really bad. I didn't even get to see what all that noise was about! Great way to make an impression to your new neighbors, right? So I did what I always do when I have no idea what I should do. I smirked. They were sort of staring at me, so I introduced myself as I got up on my feet. They told me who they were, then Cammie and Grant starting arguing.

"So what were you doing, looking at us, and suddenly falling down from that fence?" I was sort of insulted, because although I was _going _to do that, I didn't. I never even made it that far. I weighed my options. If I told her I wasn't guilty, I would sound guilty. If I admitted it, I would be confessing to something I didn't even do! Either way, I would most likely be their official neighborhood creeper. So I was at a loss for words, and started stuttering. Imagine how relieved I felt when my mom called for dinner. Too bad. Introductions were over.

We ate. My mom across from Eli and me. Well, actually her name is Elise, but she insists on Eli. Yeah, she's a bit of a tomboy and awesomely so. Which reminds me, I still need to get her a present. Man, I wish I could just give her 20 bucks, but that wouldn't mean anything to her.

In case you're wondering where my dad is, he's all the way on the west coast. I didn't know much about it, other than it had been an ugly divorce. Considering the fact that I was only about 7-around Eli's age-they didn't tell me much. Yeah, did I mention, she never met our dad, because apparently, when they got the divorce, my mom didn't know she was pregnant and she never told him when she found out. I think she cut off all ties when he left, so he's never visited us or vice versa. But it's alright. We manage pretty well without him. My mom and I may not be the closest, but we get along okay when she's home.

After dinner, I went up to my room and lay on the bed, just staring out into oblivion. I glanced at the clock and decided I should probably be going to bed, so I brushed my teeth, used the toilet, and changed into some boxers. Yeah, it feels uncomfortable to sleep with a shirt on. I felt eyes on me, so I looked out the window, and saw Cammie looking at me, so I smirked. Seems like I'll be able to have some fun with her. She looked away, but I saw a faint blush creep onto her cheeks before she could turn. This will be _really _interesting.

* * *

**A/N God! I hate the way I wrote Zach's POV. I can't express his awesomeness DX**

**At least we learn more about his family :]  
**


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**I hat a/n's, but I think this one is kind of necessary.  
**

I need some help before I can continue.

1.) Can someone please tell me what classes you can take in grade 10, cuz I just finished grade 7, and that's still elementary school (in Canada at least) and I have no clue what you guys do in high school. And could someone please draw a schedule up for me, so I get the basic idea?

2.) Do you guys want it to be fluff, or add some mystery and drama in it, cuz I have a few ideas for it to become that

3.) Do you guys prefer longer update times with longer chapters, or shorter chapters, but frequent updates?

4.) Anyone know Jonas' last name?

5.) How about DeeDee's?

6.) Dillon's?

7.) Name for someone with Macey, if you want anyone at all.

If I can get all of these answered today, I will update today, I swear!

I just make this up as I go along, so I pretty much know as much as you guys do at the moment.**  
**

I will give credits to the people who helped me, including anonymous reviewers.

Also, I was wondering if any of you know why I'm not getting any notifications in my mail for the stories I subscribed to. It's not blocked, so I don't know what to do.**  
**

**I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS 333 **


	8. Zach POV part 2 and Then Some

**_Chapter 7: Zach's POV Part 2 and Then Some_  
**

**Thanks for all your help :]  
**

**I changed the title and summary, because the old one didn't really make sense with what I finally figured out is going to be the plot.  
**

* * *

Zach's POV

Usually, I sleep until after lunch, but today was the exception. I woke up to some yelling done by none other than my new neighbors. If they're always this loud, I don't think I'll need my alarm clock anymore. The curtains were open, I guess she forgot to close them after the _incident_ last night, so I looked through the window and saw Macey throw water at Cammie. I guess unlike me, she was a heavy sleeper. Her bleary eyes were wide awake now. Now I definitely couldn't sleep, because after that performance, who would? So I decided to just go out for a run and clear my head after I had breakfast and some lunch. I can't run on an empty stomach.

I was running and somehow ended up at the park. I sat on the bench, and rested for a bit. I was standing up, and my line of vision came across Cammie and those eyes of hers. They were so beautiful. I feel like I knew her from someplace, but where? Oh well, it'll come to me. I needed to clear my head, so I distracted myself by flirting with her. It was something I knew how to do pretty well. This isn't getting me anywhere, so after she left, I went home.

The next day, I decided to go to the local pharmacy, Abrams and Son, to get a card for my sister. I figured I might as well get something done today. I went looking through the isle looking for a card for Eli. That's when I saw her. I was curious as to why she was here, so I tapped her on the shoulder. She stared into my eyes, and at that moment, I realized where I had seen her before. It wasn't possible though. She has been dead for nearly 50 years. It's probably just a really big coincidence.

"What are you doing here?" Is it just me, or did that sound nosy?

"Looking for some band aids, as you can clearly see," she pointed at her knee. Wow. Could I be any more obvious?

"Here," I passed her a box of them.

"Thanks. So what are _you_ doing here?" What the heck. Might as well tell her.

"Getting a card for my little sister. It's nearly her birthday, and I still don't know what to get her. I love her and all, but getting presents is something I'm not exactly good at." Okay, maybe I was starting to freak out a bit. Okay, I need to pee now. Like, _really _badly. Random thought?

"That's sweet of you, but as long as it's something from the heart, I'm sure she'll love it. Nearly all girls are like that. Well, except for the ones obsessed with money and material stuff, but that doesn't mean you should be cheap. By the way, how old is your sister?"

"She's turning 8, and I guess I'll take your advice, thanks."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some band aids to buy," and with that, she left me, so I was able to dash toward the bathroom. I went down the hall, but I wasn't sure which one it was, so I guessed, but it was the supply room. Great. I went inside the other one, and this was it! I closed the door, unzipped my pants, and then there was sweet relief. I was about to zip my pants, but then the door creaked open a bit, and then there was a slam. Woops. Guess I forgot to close the door. Oh well, guess I just have to turn on my charm.

After I was done, I spotted Cammie standing outside, blushing. I never knew someone could get so red, but she looked kind of cute. I whispered in her ear, "Enjoy the show?" It was obvious she was the one who saw me.

"As a matter of fact, I did." This was disappointing. She didn't react to the close proximity, so I turned and walked away with whatever dignity I had left, while bearing a smirk on my face.

* * *

Cammie's POV

After the unfortunate incident with Zach this morning, I decided to go exploring. I told Macey, Grant, and my mom what I was going to do. Grant was still sleeping, Macey was shopping for the clothes on the computer, and mom was still unpacking some of our stuff, so it wasn't like they needed me for anything.

I passed a bakery called Wild Roots. It was nearly lunch, so I decided to stop by for something to eat. I looked at the menu, and ordered a cheesecake. There was an empty table, so I took it, sat down, but I didn't start eating, despite the protest in my stomach. I just sat there, thinking about what had happened during my time here in Roseville. Uprooted from all I knew, and placed in this small town. One thing I was grateful for, was that I had Grant and Macey with me. Who knows what would happen?

"You don't like the food?" A deep, voice asked me, interrupting my reverie. He was a man, probably in his 40's. He was a bit round, with a friendly face, and laughing eyes.

"What?" but then I realized what I probably looked like, just staring off into space, not touching my food, "Oh no, I was just thinking."

"So you're new around here, aren't you." It was a statement. God, everyone around here must know everyone.

"Yeah, I am."

"If you don't like the cheesecake, I'll let you have something else on the house." I then realized that he was probably the owner.

"No. That's alright. I was just thinking about my future here. I'm Cammie."

"Well. My name's Luke, and speaking of your future, you should meet my mother. She does fortunes, but I'm sure she'll give you one for free."

"If you're sure she would be okay with that."

I followed him up a flight of stairs, and through a wooden door. Inside the room, was an elderly woman, most likely in her mid-sixties. When she saw me, her eyes widened, and the cup of tea she had been drinking, dropped to the floor. "What are _you _doing here?" She pointed her finger at me. Her voice guarded and unemotional. She turned her head and looked at Luke. "You are a fool to say that I would tell her the future." With that having been said, she quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry, she's always happy to tell the locals about what may happen. I had no idea she would react this way." He tried to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel like I deserved that, but why, I wasn't sure exactly.

"It's fine, really, it is. Perhaps she just wasn't feeling well today." Despite my protests, Luke gave me a dozen muffins, saying to make up for his mother's behavior earlier.

During my walk home, I passed a graveyard. Curious, I went inside and walked around. I was looking at the ground, so I didn't notice the grave until I nearly tripped over it. Bending down, the name written on it was _Meagan Goode, Lived 1944-60. _Who was this? It couldn't have been Zach's grandma, unless she had a kid when she was in her teens, which was unlikely. Maybe it was an aunt? I checked my watch, because it was starting to get dark. It read 6:30. Dinner already.

On my way home, I was contemplating what I possibly could have done that would have caused Luke's mother to react that way toward me. Perhaps it was something she saw in the future? One thing was clear though. She didn't want me around, and I was going to figure out why. One thought struck me a few minutes later. Tomorrow was the first day of school.

* * *

**How's that for some fluff, mystery, and drama? Actually, I don't think there's much drama in here, but oh well. I love all you guys for reviewing, and there will be NO SPIES in this story, in case you are wondering. I think I finally figured out where I want this story to go.**

**Before this, I actually had a chapter written about Grant and Cammie, but then I didn't like it, so unfortunately, there is _still _no Grant here! DX  
**


	9. First Day of School!

**_Chapter 8: First Day of School!_  
**

**For the curriculum, I was like, why don't I just go on the website of my high school next year?**** So that's what I did. Yeah, I'm kind of slow xP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I was waiting in the barn for him to come. It was abandoned at the time, so we figured it was the best place for us to meet. We were forbidden to be together, but we couldn't help it. We were in love._

_ Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me in a firm grip. I instinctively knew it was him, so I leaned into the comfort he brought and breathed in his scent. In a few years, this would all end, but we couldn't help the way we felt. He felt a certain fondness for her, but it wasn't love. Not like how he and I felt for each other._

_ We were just sitting on the floor, enjoying each others company. Every possible moment was spent together. Suddenly, the barn door flew open, a face came into place. Her face was a mask of hurt and betrayal. As soon as she saw us together, tears streamed down her face, and spoke to me. "Isn't it enough that you have everything? Did you have to take the one thing that I loved? Why did you do it Meagan?" Her voice was thick with emotion._

Meagan. Meagan. Meagan. Meagan. As in _Meagan Goode? _Why would I dream about being her? Her face was all I could see. I couldn't go back to sleep, for fear of seeing the hurt and betrayal again. I looked at the clock, and it was 6:00. At that moment, Macey burst into my room. For once, I didn't mind. This meant that I could put it out of my mind for the moment, but for now, I decided to think nothing of it. So I stored it in the back of my mind for further contemplation when I had time. She shoved me in the bathroom, so I could take a shower and handed me the clothes I would wearand did my makeup, claiming that she wasn't going to have her best friend look terrible on the first day of school. This all took an hour and a half. I think that may be a bit too much, right?

Grant was already downstairs eating some toast, so I made myself some cereal, and Macey had some as well. School didn't start until 8:30, and we would leave at around 8:00, so I had about an hour to kill. I took my cereal with me to the couch so I could eat in front of the T.V. Nothing interesting was on, so I was basically flipping through the channels until we had to leave. We were walking to school, and a few minutes later, I got bored.

"Hey Grant?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to race to school?"

"Sure!"

"Hey! What about me? I refuse to run there."

"That's alright. Just watch me beat Grant, Macey."

"No way, Cam. You are going down."

"Okay then, whatever you say Grant. The school is about a block away right now, so we don't need to worry about getting run over by cars or anything."

"Okay. On 3. 1..2…3!" We dashed toward the school, and I was beating Grant, when I crashed into two people. Two boys, actually. If you guess Zach and Josh, you're correct. I was in a bit of a daze, I mean, wouldn't anyone, if you suddenly got knocked down? "Woohoo! I won!" I guess Grant hadn't noticed I wasn't there; rather, I was lying on the concrete with two boys opposite of me.

"You need help, Cammie?" Zach had already gotten up, and was offering his hand.

"So that's your name. It suits you." Oh, right. I never told him my name yet.

"Yup. Now you know. And yeah, I would, but I wouldn't suggest it, as my brother is coming over here." He had finally noticed I was on the concrete, and was making his way over. Well, more like running over since his _baby sister _fell down.

"What happened? You _do _realize that when I said you were going down, I didn't mean it literally."

"Yeah, I know that Grant. As for what happened, I was beating you, but then these two," I gestured toward Zach and Josh, and then continued. "Got in my way, causing me to fall."

"You were the one running." Zach pointed out.

"Eh. Doesn't really make a difference to me. The three of us still fell."

"Come on, Cam. Let's go inside already." By now, Macey had come over, and the three of us were on our feet.

When we arrived at school. Grant put his arm around my shoulder, saying that this way, the guys would back off, and the girls would think he was already taken. It always works around strangers, because despite the fact that we're twins, we didn't look anything alike. Grant took after dad, but I took after both so evenly that I don't look like either. My eyes are proof. Blue from our dad and green from our mom made them a blue-green shade **(A/N I don't even know if that's possible, but let's pretend it is)**. Same goes for my hair. Instead of blond or brown, I got a brownish-blond **(A/N same goes for the hair)**.

Last night, I had read about how the school system works, so I'll know what's going on. It said that it had a block rotation sort of thing going on, so there would be Day 1 with 4 subjects, and Day 2 with the other 4. Also, according to the handbook, we need to go to the gym and get our schedule. We went to the M-N-O-P line. The lady handed us our schedules.

**Schedule Cameron Morgan 1 Grade 10**

**Day 1 **

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. English 10 Burkle 266

2. Homeroom Galbreath 220

3. Social Studies 10 Schain 136

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. Science 10 Carlson 227

6. Pre-Calculus & Cuyler 128

Foundations Math10

**Day 2 **

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. French Singer 130

2. Homeroom Galbreath 220

3. Planning Perkins 113

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. Drama Rigazio 099

6. Phys. Ed Hoen Gym

**Schedule Macey McHenry Grade 10**

**Day 1**

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. Social Studies 10 Daniels 201

2. Homeroom Galbreath 220

3. English 10 Burkle 266

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. Planning Perkins 113

6. Drama Rigazio 099

**Day 2**

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. Science 10 Carlson 227

2. Homeroom Galbreath 220

3. Pre-Calculus & Cuyler 128

Foundations Math 10

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. French Singer 130

6. Phys. Ed Hoen Gym

**Schedule Grant Morgan Grade 10**

**Day 1**

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. Science 10 Carlson 227

2. Homeroom McGurty 224

3. French Singer 130

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. Social Studies 10 Daniels 201

6. Phys. Ed Hoen Gym

**Day 2**

**Block Class Teacher Room**

1. Planning Perkins 113

2. Homeroom McGurty 224

3. Drama Rigazio 130

4. Lunch - Cafeteria

5. English 10 Burkle 266

6. Pre-Calculus & Cuyler 128

Foundations Math 10

"What! I don't have any classes with you guys! Nothing!" Poor Grant. He looks kind of down. Sucks to be him, huh?

"Too bad. At least we have lunch." Honestly though, I didn't mind, because even though I love him and all, he gets kind of annoying when he is threatening any guy I ever talk to. So this year, I could make some guy friends this year.

"So it seems that we have Homeroom and Phys. Ed together, and since it's at the end of the day, we don't have to walk around school feeling all gross and sweaty," pointed out Macey. Just then, the warning bell decided to ring, so we had 5 minutes to get to class.

We split up. Grant going forward, Macey to the left, and me going to the right.

* * *

**A/N I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to its-ehpay-kid, The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, cupcakecorruptionxD, goode618, Yinyang98, blank anonymous reviewer (LOL. IDK what to call you xP), ThereSheGoes, Gallagher Girl, clarinetto, pari1916, 3v3rt6ody5 F00L, and topXsecret for answering my questions ^_^**

**FanFiction sucks DX The schedule uploaded weirdly. I spent forever spacing it out, but it was all for nothing...**


	10. Interesting Chats

**_Chapter 9: Interesting Chats_  
**

**Yay! I'm updating :) Semi important Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

All around me, people were chatting about what they had done over the summer. None of them were paying attention to me since they were catching up. That is, until, "Hi! I'm DeeDee. You're new around here, aren't you." This was starting to get annoying, but it wasn't exactly her fault she didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm Cammie."

"If you need anyone to show you around, just ask me." She genuinely seemed to want to help. I liked her immediately.

"Sure, and thanks." At that moment, Zach walked in, did that smirky-smile of his, and winked at me. DeeDee noticed and began questioning me.

"You know Zach? _The _Zachary Goode?"

"Umm…Yes?" It came out more as a question. "He's my neighbor. Why? Are you interested?"

"Every girl in the sophomore class is interested in him, but it's too bad that he doesn't let anyone in on who he likes." At this point, I was intrigued, but unfortunately, the bell decided to ring, successfully cutting off any questions I had for a later time.

At the beginning of each year at my old school, the teachers always ran through the class rules, how they expect us to behave, and other general things, regardless if we knew them or not. This school was no different. After everything was explained, she gave us a list including all the general supplies we would need for her class this year. Shortly after all the students had gotten a copy, the bell rang.

Everyone got up and headed toward the door, while socializing with their friends. I walked beside DeeDee, feeling as though she was my friend now. As it so happened, she apparently felt the same way because she smled warmly at me as I made my way toward her.

"So Cammie, which homeroom do you have next?"

"Uh…let's see," I took my schedule out. "Homeroom with Galbreath in room 220."

"That's too bad. I have McGurty in 224."

"It's cool. Say hi to my brother for me. His name's Grant Morgan."

"You have a brother? Is he super smart and skipped a grade, or is he, erm…special and had to stay behind? Ooh! I know! He's your stepbrother."

"Actually, he's my twin, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did fail a grade or two." I wasn't being harsh, exactly. I was being honest.

She just smiled and shook her head, then proceeded to change the subject. "Are you doing anything on Friday? If not, we could go watch a movie."

"Sure sounds good, but could I bring a friend?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Let me clarify that. A friend who is a _girl_."

"Alright. Details later, okay?"

"Sure. We should probably get to class now." On that note, we separated.

* * *

"So Macey, you want to go watch a movie on Friday?"

"Sure, anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, this girl I met in my English class. Her name's DeeDee."

"Whatever. It's fine with me." After that statement had been said, the teacher walked in. Mrs. Galbreath. With that set in her jaw, and the glint in her eye, she didn't seem too friendly.

"Excuse me, Morgan. McHenry. There is to be no speaking unless called upon in my classroom." We both shut our mouths, but I saw Macey glare at her back as she wrote her name on the board. The room was eerily quiet. The only noise coming from the friction of the chalk against the board. I'll admit, I was in my own little bubble, so I didn't notice that the girl in front of me had given me a note, until it landed on my desk.

_Don't let Mrs. Bad Breath get to you. My cousin had her and said she's evil. Destroy this. _

_ -B_

Repressing a smile, I discreetly passed the note to Macey whom, after reading it, raised an eyebrow in question. Damn. I wish I could do that. Sigh. I glanced at the black haired beauty in front of me. She nodded, then proceeded to tear the note up into a million pieces.

After homeroom was over, "B" turned around and began speaking. "I don't believe you'll be making a friend of Bad Breath anytime soon." Her voice, I noticed, was laced with a strong British accent, and she spoke with amusement in her voice. "I'm Rebecca Baxter, but I prefer Bex. You don't _have_ to call me that, but if you call me Rebecca, you'll find yourself in a rather unpleasant position." Although she said it casually, I still heard the warning in her voice. I liked her. She seemed the type who usually got her way, whether by words or force, she did.

"I'm Cammie."

"Macey."

"What class do you two have next?"

"I have Social Studies with Schain."

"I've got English with Burkle."

"I have Social Studies with Schain as well. We'll meet up for lunch later, alright?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

Bex and I proceeded toward our next class, Social Studies with Mr. Schain. How do you even pronounce that?

We took seats in the back-you didn't think we'd go all the way up front and center, did you? Mr. Schain was late, so we began chatting.

"Do you know anyone here yet?"

"Yeah, so far I've met Zach, Josh, DeeDee, and you. In that order."

"You've met Zach and Josh? Those two are the most popular guys in school and the best of friends **(A/N bet you didn't see that coming, but there was a hint before…sorta XP I kind of need them to be that)**. Josh is more of the cute and sweet one, but Zach is the hot and mysterious one."

"That's…intriguing."

"So what do you think of them?"

"I haven't really spoken to them all that much, so I can't say."

"Oh, but you will. Zach dates nearly any girl that shows they're interested in him, but he dumps them later."

"That's…interesting."

"You don't get it, do you," stated Bex. "Based on what he's done in this school he's a player. I honestly have no idea how Zach and Josh are best friends. They are the complete opposite of each other."

"I'll decide what I think of him when I got to know him, I guess. " Mr. Schain walked in at that moment, cutting off our discussion for a later time. Why does that keep happening today?

* * *

**Be prepared for a longish Author's Note. Here goes.**

**I won't be able to update until around early to mid August, because I have an exam in early August, and I need to be studying, so I won't be able to update :(**

**I know what you're thinking. How can you have an exam in AUGUST! It's for my harmony 3. I failed it in the Winter, so I need to retake it. Well, actually, I got 60 something percent, but that's basically a fail for me, cuz for my other ones, I got over 90% I already got a bad mark for my practical piano test (74%) and I don't need to add another bad mark to my failures.  
**

**Also, if you review, I'll pm you a little sneak peek of what is going to happen in the next chapter. So, you kind of need an account.**

**I've been rereading the earlier chapters, and I was thinking. My writing changed o.0 and I need to fix some of the grammar and spelling mistakes, so that's all you'll be getting from me until August-ish. **

**PS. Do you think I should put Liz and Jonas in? Cuz there is too many people for me right now! I guess I could, if you wanted, but it's so much thinking, cuz I have no clue as to how to introduce them, but I'll think of something, hopefully. **

**Can anyone guess where I got the teacher names from? It was a book, cuz I'm bad at making up names. I also took the Bad Breath thingy from it, but Bex isn't going to be like that girl. I'll put up the name of the reviewer who guessed correctly first in the next chapter. Anonymous people can guess too :]  
**


	11. Lunch, with a Side of Zach and Josh

**_Chapter10: Lunch, With a Side of Zach and Josh_  
**

**Okay, So it's not mid August yet. It's July 20! I needed to take a break from the studying. It killed me, but luckily, I came back from the grave to write this just for you guys! **

**Enjoy reading something written by a dead person. That's why all the grammar and spelling sucks.  
**

* * *

Social Studies was boring, to say the least. It was like every other class I had on so far, except he said "Social Studies" rather than the name of the other classes. When the bell finally rang, I nearly dropped to my knees and sang praises to the bell, but that would look rather awkward, so I settled for sighing and saying, "Glad that's over."

Bex practically shoved me toward the door. I'm guessing the bell was her savior as well.

"Hey Bex?"

"Yeah?"

"How's the food here?"

"Eh. It's not bad, but it's not exactly the best. Standard school food."

"I think I'll try it today."

We entered the cafeteria, and I saw DeeDee sitting with another girl. She had blonde hair, glasses, and was small and thin.

"Bex? Do you want to sit with me over there with them," I pointed toward DeeDee's table, "Or somewhere else?"

"I'll go with you." We walked toward their table and DeeDee introduced Bex and I to the blond girl. Her name was Liz and she had a perfect photographic memory. She was the smartest girl in our grade, but not over the top smart. She was just a lot smarter than the average kid. **(A/N I couldn't have her skipping any grades, now could I?)**. I introduced to Bex.

"Hey Cammie! Hi DeeDee."

"Hey Grant." Both DeeDee and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other.

Bex jabbed me in the ribs, and raised an eyebrow." Seriously. Why can't I do that?

"Liz. Bex. This is my brother Grant. Grant. These two are Liz and Bex."

"Hey." As he said that, he slid into the seat on the other side of Bex. She flipped her hair in a way that was impossible for me to ever do without looking ridiculous, but she made it seem natural.

"So 's see if we have any classes together." I inquired after sending a bewildered look at Bex. I mean, she doesn't even know the guy! And he's my _brother. _

I handed her my schedule. "It says we have French with Singer tomorrow."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yup. That's it," said Zach as he snatched my schedule out of Liz's hand. "Guess what? Seems like you have Science with me next. Also, it seems you've got Drama with me as well, tomorrow.

"Wonder what we're going to do there."

"You'd be surprised with what happens there."

"I see." I didn't question any further, because I would just get more cryptic remarks, so I just left it alone.

"Hey Josh," I said as he came into view.

"Hey Cammie." He paused, then continued. "I was wondering, do you want to go to a party with me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking really nicely?"

"Hmmm." I pretended to ponder for a moment. "Sure. What day?"

"This Friday."

"Sorry, can't make it then."

"Why?"

"I've got plans with DeeDee and Macey."

"Can't you change it?" He persisted. "I thought girls had a rule where if one of them gets asked out, all other plans were off." Wow. Weird way of thinking.

"I don't go by that rule." Zach laughed. A bit too loudly, I think.

"How about this. DeeDee and I were best friends in elementary school. Maybe we could go together. The four of us-you, me, Zach, and DeeDee." I looked at Zach.

"It's fine with me. It's my party, so it's alright." I think DeeDee was thrilled I got her a date with Zach. "reminds me. You want to go, Grant?" He nodded.

"Same here," replied DeeDee when I looked at her.

"Well, what about Macey?"

"What about me?" Macey asked, as she came to our table.

"Well, DeeDee and I are going to a party, but we were going to watch a movie with you."

"Zach's party?" I nodded. "That's alright. I got invited by this guy named Nick."

"Wait. What about Bex?" I turned to her.

"I think I can help with that." We all looked at Grant. "Bex, would you like to go to a party with me?"

"Sure," she replied casually.

"Great. What about Liz? I don't want her feeling left out."

"No. Cammie, that's okay. I'm not really into that sort of thing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Liz. How do you feel about going there with Jonas?" Inquired Zach.

"You mean Jonas Anderson?" Liz asked with wide eyes.

"That's the one."

"Uhh… Well, erm," she stuttered while turning red.

"I'll take that as a yes," said zach with a smirk. "He'll pick you up at around 7-ish. Can you write down your address?"

"If it's alright, Zach." I interrupted, "but maybe Jonas should pick up Liz at my house, because I have a feeling Macey wants to dress us up." I turned and gave a knowing look at Macey.

"It's true. I'd rather not have people wearing ugly clothing," confirmed Macey.

"So it's settled, then?"

"Yup."

Zach and Josh left, and by the set of Grant's jaw, I could tell that a lecture was coming.

"Cammie, if you go to the party with this guy-." I tuned him out for about 5 minutes, just thinking aboput random things. "-you better not come out of there pregnant. Understand?" I stared at him. How did this get to me becoming pregnant?

"Okay." I said, drawing out the vowels.

Then the bell rang, saving me from Grant and his random lectures. I had eaten my lunch during that very strange speech about getting pregnant. I dug inside my bag for my schedule, but it wasn't there. Oh yeah. Zach took it. Oh boy. What class was next? Science! Zach said we had it together. What room was it?

* * *

**So it sucks and it's short, but at least I updated. You may want to check out the previous chapters. I changed I few things, that may, or may not be important to the story (probably will). I'd say you have to go back to Chapters 6, 7 and 8.**

**For the people who got the preview: Thought it was going to be Zach, didn't ya. Also, I couldn't fit everything I wanted, because I'm feeling too lazy, so the other part of the preview isn't there. Sorry.**

**Any thoughts on the changes? Favorite lines?  
**

**Review please! It makes dead people feel alive :]**


	12. Filler no idea what to call it

**So here is the next chapter. A filler that is really boring. Sorry if Cammie sounds hyper or anything, but _I_ was hyper when I wrote this. I had a LOT of sugar this morning. **

Oh God. Oh God! OH GOD! What am I going to do? Think. Think! THINK! What. Can. I. DO?

...thinking...

...thinking...

...thinking...

...thinking...

LIZ! She looked at my schedule and she has a photographic memory! Yes! Thank. You. Liz.

"Liz?"

"Hmm?" She replied after a few moments of staring into space. Guess she still wasn't over going to a party with Jonas Anderson.

"You know my schedule, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can you tell me my next class?"

"Uh-huh." When will the one word answers stop?

"Can you tell me?" I inquired (rather impatiently, might I add), after waiting for far more than an acceptable amount of time with her in a daze. Note to self: Ask someone to introduce me to this 'Jonas' person and see for myself what makes him so special.

"Huh? Oh! Uhhh... You have science next with Carlson in room 227." Thank you! Finally. I got more than one word. The bell rang, so we all left the table and headed to our class.

Now to plan my revenge. What to do, what to do…

**I was originally just going to put up an author's note for what Cammie should do to Zach, but then that would be cruel. SOOOO, I gave you guys this little filler (that was OOC. More so than normal) and this super long A/N at the end…. XP**

** Credit goes to the person who's idea I choose :]**

** P.S. Did you guys hear Marianas Trench's new single (Haven't Had Enough) off their new album, Ever After coming out in the fall? It was #1 on the most downloaded list last time I checked (yesterday, July 22, 2011). Part of the reason why I'm hyper. I was listening to it when I wrote this, and I still am...  
**

** P.P.S. I've been thinking about changing my pen name. Not sure yet, but I will probably change it.**

**P.P.P.S. Thank you guys for reviewing :] I love you all. Here are your names (cuz I always feel special when people do this *cough* Gallagher Girl5)  
**

**Gallagher Girl5**

**topXsecret**

**Brunette That Should Be Blonde (Sorry, I have to put a space, cuz fanfiction won't let me write it properly)  
**

**GallagherGirl530**

**Yelena Herondale**

**ashleycakes06**

**jenn-is-me**

**Charliee**

**Gallgirl413**

**P.P.P.P.S. That is a really long A/N. I think it might be longer than the actual chapter o.0**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay. I'm going to stop now. (Told you I was hyper)**


	13. A Very Special Sign

I walked into room 227 and took a seat. Zach took the seat next to me when he came in.

"Hey Cammie."

"Zachary."

"What's up with the mood? Did you suddenly start PMSing after lunch?"

"No. _Someone _took my schedule."

"That's what this is about?" He asked incredulously." You could've just asked for it."

"Fine. Can I have my schedule?"

"Here." He handed it to me. Time for a little revenge. Nothing too big. Though it might bruise his ego a bit.

"Zach. Give me your hand." He sent me a suspicious look, but complied nonetheless.

"I took out a permanent marker and wrote, "Cammie's property" in big bold letter up his arm.

"Awww. I'm yours?"

I then proceeded to draw a "for sale" sign next to it on his hand.

"Jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You deserve it." Then class started.

I was spacing out, but Zach passed me a note

**Zach **_Cammie_

** So we cool now?**

_Sure_

** Excited?**

_ For what?_

**The party…**

_Right. IDK. It's not till Friday. Better hope the permanent marker wears out by then XP_

**At least the for sale part ;)**

_Pig_

**What's wrong with pigs? **

_Smartass _

**You know you love it**

_You're going with DeeDee, remember? Or is your brain not capable of holding that much information?_

I didn't get a reply because the bell rang. I thought the bell was going to be nice to me after Social Studies today…

**Yay! Here's Chapter 12. I like the note passing. I couldn't think of anything for Cammie's revenge, so I wasn't even planning on updating, but then I went on my iPod and went on FML, and this guy wrote that about his girlfriend. Poor guy ):  
**

**I have to get through the day before I can get to the mystery part! It annoys me to no end right now. **

**Still listening to Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench.**

**I'm on a roll today! 2 chapters in one day. I think I might write another one later, if I get some motivation. Hint Hint. XD**

**Still need to study, but I'm slacking off way too much writing this. Studying is boring, don't you agree? Writing this is better :]**


	14. What Are You Talking About!

**I changed the summary again! It sounds better now XD**

* * *

The next class was Pre-Calculus and Foundations Math **(A/N I know you'll probably think I'm weird when I say this, but I **_**love **_**Math, except for the geometry part. Algebra's my favorite XD)**. DeeDee had it as well, so we sat beside each other and began talking.

"So DeeDee, are you excited for the party?"

"Uhh, well, a bit, I guess. I just hope Josh doesn't remember what happened in the fifth grade."

"Why? What happened?"

"When we were younger, we were the best of friends, right?" I nodded. "In the fifth grade, it changed because he started hanging out with guys more, and they would always make fun of him when he was with me, so we weren't together as often. So on Valentine's Day, I gave him a valentine telling him how much he meant to me. It even had a bunch of lace on it. Somehow, his friends got a hold of it, and, well, that was the end of Josh and his _girlfriend._"

"It's okay. If there's one thing I know about guys, especially my brother, is that they don't remember sentimental things. Also, I don't think you have to worry about him not hanging out with girls anymore."

"I guess. Thanks Cammie," she replied with a small smile. Then class started.

* * *

Finally! The first day of school was over! I met some interesting people. Grant went home with Macey, while I wanted to go through town one more time and familiarize myself with my new surroundings.

I passed Wild Roots again, I'm still wondering what I did.

"You there. Come here." It was Luke's mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Would I be speaking to you if I wasn't?" She demanded.

"Alright then…" I made my way toward her.

"Follow me." We went up the stairs again and went into the same room as before. She gestured for me to take a seat across from her as she sat down, so I did just that.

A few moments passed of her staring at me, until the silence became unbearable, so I attempted to strike up conversation. "Why did you call me here?"

"You are just like her. Never able to wait and always having to do something." She said more to herself than me.

"Excuse me?"

"You are just like Meagan." _Meagan Goode? _

"Umm. Meagan who?"

"Meagan Goode."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No…?"

"It sounds like you do."

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard not to. I mean, I'm not even related to her."

"Blood has nothing to do with it Cameron."

"Okay, how do you know my name?"

"Luke told me." Of course. It was obvious.

"I see." Despite the information I had just gotten, the only thing I could think of, was that I didn't even know her name. "What's your name?"

"Arianna **(A/N I kinda like that name ^_^)**." She paused for a moment. "You look like her as well."

"Meagan?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." I stared at her wide eyed, but she wasn't fazed. "Cameron. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffy. Heheh. What could she possibly be talking about?**

**Maybe if you review I'll tell you today...**

**I have this whole story planned out, so don't worry. I rather like the end. I haven't written it, but I know what's going to happen, and might I say...**

**It's so FLUFFY! I love it!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! It made me so happy! We actually passed 100 reviews!**


	15. Cammie Learns About Her Past

**So that lady was pretty crazy, huh? Well, maybe this will make her seem more...sane?**

* * *

A beat passed as I thought about the dream I had about a certain Meagan, before I answered. "No, not particularly."

"Are you sure? Nothing strange has happened since you found out about Meagan Goode?" I was about to deny knowing anything about her, but she cut me off. "Don't lie to me. I know you have seen her grave."

I stared at her in disbelief before answering. "I guess I have had a strange dream after I visited the cemetery, but I'm sure it was just part of my imagination."

"Tell me about it." So I did. When I finished, she confirmed that it had happened. "I believe you are going to have flashbacks of events that had happened when you were Meagan for a while."

"How do you know this event actually occurred?"

"I was Meagan's personal maid. She told me everything."

"But why is this happening now?"

"How old was Meagan when she died?"

I thought back to the date inscribed on the stone. "About sixteen, I think."

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"It is your birthday soon, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." How she knew this, I had no clue, but left it alone.

"It would make sense, as her death occurred on her sixteenth birthday."

"How did she die? I doubt it was of a natural cause."

"The official story, or the real one?"

"Both."

"The one put on paper was an allergic reaction to nightglade. It was used as a beauty poison back then. It brought colour to the face and the eyes bigger. It still grows along the lake here in Roseville."

"And the real one?"

"It was an overdose." She paused, letting me take it in. "Meagan, like many young women, had already taken nightglad before. However, the Goode family was never blamed for anything. They were a proud family-still are." She paused. "Their family was a wealthy one, and as always, money has its ways. The doctor that examined her announced the cause of death as an allergic reaction." She finished.

"What I don't understand, is why she even used it in the first place if she wasn't even going anywhere." I commented.

"She was going somewhere." She continued, completely ignoring my questioning look. "No one except for a select few knows this, but she was adopted."

"Why would they adopt someone? From what you've told me, I don't think they would adopt someone with their free will." She sent me a glare.

"I was getting to that." She took a deep breath. "The night she was adopted, Mrs. Goode had gone into early labor. Once the baby had emerged, she passed out. However, the child did not survive." She stopped and looked at me, as though gauging my reaction, but I kept my face blank, then she continued. "During that time, I was only five, but I worked for them because my family was not very wealthy. There was a knock on the door, so I went and answered it. In a basket, there lay a little girl. She appeared to be no more than a few months old.

"Meagan…" I whispered in awe.

"I brought the child inside-not an easy feat for a five year old- and showed the first person I saw. It just so happened to be Adrian. The first born of the Goode household-he was five as well. As soon as he saw the child, he ran and got his father."

"Adrian," I whispered. A thousand images raced through my mind, but none were entirely clear. That name was hidden in the recesses of my mind, I knew it. It was the name written on my heart, yet it was just out of my reach. It was like the dry sand. I knew it was there, I could feel it, but it slipped through my fingers whenever I tried to reach for it.

She continued either not having heard me, or ignoring me. "Mr. Goode, knowing that his wife would be heartbroken, knowing that their child was dead, accepted the girl as his own. It also prevented suspicion from arousing in the town, for they were quite superstitious at the time, and a still birth was considered bad luck. Luckily, the child was small enough to pass for a newborn.

When his wife awoke, he presented to her the little girl swaddled up in pink cloth. Of course, his wife did not know that the child was not of her kin." She finished, and made a cup of tea for herself. All the while, I was trying to understand all of this and make sense of the situation.

"So what happened between Meag-." I caught myself. "Err…Myself and this Adrian person?"

"That, Cameron, is a story for another day."

"Cammie."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Cammie."

"As I was saying, Cameron." Guess she wasn't going to comply. "Perhaps I will tell you another day."

"When is that?"

"When it is time." Could she get any more cryptic?

I walked home, wondering why the world hates me. The reason why I took a walk in town was to try and learn more about it, but all I got were answers I didn't ask for. As I took in my surroundings, I wondered what other secrets were hidden in the depths of the shadows of this town. It might look innocent enough, but after today, it was obvious it was marred with sins of the past, and it was still recovering.

* * *

**This chapter is longer with lots of dialogue, to make up for the shortness of earlier chapters.**

**I'm kinda embarrassed right now, cuz my brother saw me typing this up, and started laughing at me. To the people who are an only child. You have no idea how lucky you are. I have 3 brothers...**

**So I have a question. Was the last chapter really bad or something? I thought it was okay... Cuz I didn't get that many reviews :(  
**

**Seriously, if you hated it, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.**

**P.S. I went to the beach yesterday, and I thought I got a mosquito bite, cuz it was a small bump, but then when I woke up, it was 3 times as big, and now its like, 5 times as big as a regular bite. Should I be scared?**

**P.P.S. I think my iPod is haunted, cuz it won't do what I want, and the wifi is screwed up, even though my brother's laptop is working perfectly fine**


	16. And the Surprises Keep Coming

**I think this is my longest chapter! Yay me! **

* * *

That night after dinner, Macey came into my room and said one word.

"Spill." So I told her everything that Arianna told me. "Is that even possible?"She asked skeptically after I finished.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to think anymore, Macey." I said softly.

"Hey. It's okay, but who do you think is this reincarnated Adrian kid?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be Zach."

"Why?"

"His eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're the exact same shade as Adrian's. Or at least, the Adrian in my dream."

"I guess, but what I really want to see, is a picture of Meagan Goode."

"Maybe I'll ask Zach about it later."

"When you do, show me the picture."

"Thanks Macey."

"For what?"

"For not saying I'm crazy and just trying to help me sort this out."

"No problem. You're my best friend. That's what I'm suppose to do, even if I think it's ridiculous."

"Good night Macey."

"Night Cam." Then she left. I did my nightly routine, and then went to bed.

* * *

_I simply wandering around the house, for there was nothing to do today, so I figured I might as well. Eventually, I came upon a flight of stairs going down, but that wasn't what captured my attention. It was the banister. I had never noticed before, but the designs on it were intricate little carvings of various animals, from eagles, lions, and dragons to rabbits, mice, and unicorns. Nearly every animal imaginable was there, but the most amazing part was when I looked at it as a whole, rather than many individual pieces. Altogether, they animals formed our family name over and over again going down the stair rail, each animal forming one letter._

_I was in the middle of tracing a pigeon, when I was startled out of my reverie by a voice I knew well._

_"What are you doing Meagan?" Adrian asked with amusement clear in his voice._

_"What does it looke like, Adrian?"_

_"You're cleaning the banister?"_

_"Haha. Very funny, brother dear."_

_"You know I'm not really your brother, right?"_

_"I know, but it makes me feel like I'm part of this family more," I responded._

_He lifted my chin up toward him with his finger and I met his gaze. It was always those eyes. They were what made me want him even more. They were intoxicating. "You've always been part of this family, Meagan. You've always been a part of my heart." He leaned into me, but I couldn't. No one besides our father, Arianna, and my best friend Helen knew I wasn't related to the Goode family. It would cause an uproar in Roseville and we would disgrace our family if we began a relationship. But I couldn't help it. Maybe just one kiss wouldn't be so bad. It was just one little kiss._

_Just._

_One._

_Kiss._

_And then our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went to my waist. I kept saying it was just one kiss. It didn't mean anything, but that didn't make the feeling of pure ecstasy in my stomach from going away. Just. One. Ki-._

_"MEAGAN!" We broke apart immediately. It was Helen, my best friend. "How could you? You'll pay for this Meagan, I swear you will." She came closer, and I took a step back, but I had forgotten about the stairs behind me, so I went tumbling down. "I didn't mean it! I swear Meagan, I didn't mean it!"_

* * *

I woke up and found myself crying, but I wasn't lying on my bed. I looked up and saw Zach. I was lying in his lap. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" I had gotten out of his lap and sat on my bed beside him.

"I saw you rolling around with a frightened expression on your face. I had to see if anything happened."

"I had a dream," I replied with my eyes downcast.

"What was it about?" He asked softly.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Come on, Cammie." He lifted up my chin toward him with his finger and I met his gaze, just like in my dream.

"I'll tell you, but you have to do something."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a picture of your great Aunt Meagan and your grandfather Adrian?"

"Why? How do you know them?"

"I just need to see it, and it doesn't matter how I know."

"Alright, Cammie. Now, tell me about your dream."

"I had a dream about Meagan and Adrian. You know she was adopted, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter, just answer the question."

"Yeah."

"Well, I dreamed that they were… They were… They were kissing." I looked at Zach, but his face was guarded.

"But then her best friend came and got mad at Meagan, and she fell down the stairs."

"Come on. Let's go get you the pictures." He didn't question me like I thought he would. I wasn't sure why, but it bothered me a bit. I got my cell phone to take a picture of them so I could show Macey later.

We went across the balcony and into Zach's room. I didn't get a good look at it, since it was dark. He led me down the stairs, and into a library. Wow. He actually had a library here. He gestured for me to come inside, as he turned the light on, then he took a key out of his pocket.

There was a desk in the corner, and he opened up a drawer, and spoke for the first time since we left my room while rummaging through it. "You know, my Aunt Meagan was pretty. I never knew her, but my grandma told me a lot about Meagan. I think you'd like her." Whether he was talking about Meagan or his grandma, I didn't know. He handed me a portrait of Meagan down when she was about 15.

Arianna was right. The resemblance was uncanny. Her hair was lighter than mine, ad her skin paler, but the bone structure was the same. We had the same nose, the arch in our eyebrows were the same, our lips were the same. However, that wasn't what I was drawn to. It was her eyes. They were identical to mine I every way.

I looked at Zach, but his face was turned away, so I took out my phone and snapped a picture for further contemplation with Macey later. I handed it back to Zach and he put it back in the desk. Next, he handed me a portrait of Adrian done when he was around 19, I'm guessing. The resemblance to Zach was there, but it only made sense, Adrian was his grandfather, after all. Their eyes were identical. The portrait portrayed Adrian exactly how I had dreamed of him. I took a picture of him as well.

He brought me back to his room, but before I turned to go, he gave me a hug and told me, "If anything else bothers you, just knock on my door, alright?" I nodded, and he kissed my forehead. Then I headed back to bed, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Ummm… Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm locked out of my room." His face finally decided to welcome back that smirk of his.

"Come here. It's one in the morning. I don't think anyone's awake."

"Uhh… Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to rape you while you sleep."

"And I was so worried you would," I replied sarcastically.

"Just come here." So I climbed into his bed. With Zach's arms around me, I slept peacefully.

* * *

**Awww. Don't you just love Zammie? I do! **

**I wrote this on my iPod, so I did it while I was studying. Not a very goo idea on my part, but good for you guys :]  
**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! In such a short time, too! You're all AMAZING! That's why this chapter is up so soon :]**

**At least we know Arianna isn't crazy. **

**What did you think of the dream? I was listening to Taylor Swift when I wrote that part.**

**What about the end? I was listening to Best Love Song when I wrote it. Awesome song, BTW**

**Favorite line?**

**Random fact of the day: It's impossible to say, "Good eye might," without sounding Australian. Anyone live there? My uncle does!  
**

**P.S. The swelling went down ^_^**

**P.P.S. i have to go study now T^T**

**P.P.P.S. Does anyone have those contacts you only wear at night? I'm thinking about getting them. Do they work? How much are they?  
**


	17. MORNING!

"Cammie. Get up. It's morning." I wasn't sure who it was. All I know is that this person was interrupting my sleep, so I snuggled into the blankets. Imagine my surprise when my head bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes to find Zach (without his shirt!) in bed with me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You got locked out of your room last night." Oh yeah. I remember now.

"Well I'm still tired, so I'm not going anywhere. Now go back to sleep so I can get back to dream world." He chuckled after I finished.

"So is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Look at your shirt." I moved my head slightly and I was wearing my black shirt that said, "I only sleep with the BEST!" in big, bold, white print.

"I don't care. Think what you want."

"So it's true?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Wait until your brother finds out. He'll go nuts."

"Who says he's going to find out?"

"Macey."

"What about her?" He pointed at my room, where Macey was looking at me with a suggestive expression. "Oh God." I quickly scrambled out of bed, and Macey started laughing. Right, my shirt...

I quickly went to my room, and the door wasn't locked! What happened? I'm confused.

"So why were you snuggling with Mr. Goode over there?"

"Uhh. Well, umm." I stuttered. "Last night, I had another dream or flashback thingy, and Zach came in my room and th-."

"Zach was in your room?"

"Uhh, yeah..."

"Okay. Continue."

"Then I asked him about Meagan and Adrian, and he showed me a picture of them. I have them in my phone. Do you want to see?"

"Yes!" I handed her my phone, and her eyes went wide when she got to the picture of Meagan. "Cammie." I looked at her. "You look exactly like her."

"I know. Check the picture of Adrian."

"Oh God. He's almost exactly like Zach."

"But wouldn't that only make sense? I mean, he's his grandfather!"

"I guess. Continue."

"So after we went to his room, he hugged me and kissed my forehead, but when I went to my room, the door was locked."

"So why wasn't it locked this morning?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," she said, well, more like sang.

"So Zach told me to sleep with him."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Macey, we didn't do anything. Nothing happened. I am not going to get pregnant, as Grant said yesterday."

"You have a very distgusting mind, Cameron. I never said that at all."

"I do not! You raised an eyebrow!"

"So? You interrpretted it that way, not me."

"You," I pointed at her. "Are very cruel. Did you know that?"

"Yes. Now go get ready for school."

Alternate ending

"Cammie. Get up. It's morning." I wasn't sure who it was. All I know is that this person was interrupting my sleep, so I snuggled into the blankets. Imagine my surprise when my head bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes to find Zach (without his shirt!) in bed with me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You got locked out of your room last night." Oh yeah. I remember now.

"Well I'm still tired, so I'm not going anywhere. Now go back to sleep so I can get back to dream world." He chuckled after I finished.

"So is it true?"

"Huh?"

"Look at your shirt." I moved my head slightly and I was wearing my black shirt that said, "I only sleep with the BEST!" in big, bold, white print.

"I don't care. Think what you want."

"So it's true?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Wait until your brother finds out. He'll go nuts."

"Who says he's going to find out?" He pointed at my room, where Grant just so happened to see me snuggling against Zach. I didn't know someone could get so purple.

"CAMMIE!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing? Did you sleep with him?"

"Sure did Grant." Zach just had to go and make this worse. Sigh. That boy is so annoying. "Just look at her shirt!"

"Zach!" He was making this way worse than it needs to be.

"What's that on your arm?" You could practically see smoke coming out of his ears. I'd laugh if that wouldn't make it worse.

"Huh? Oh. Cammie wrote that I was hers. See?" Held up his arm, but the for sale sign wasn't there!

"Cammie." His voice was really quiet. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

"Oh really. Care to elaborate?" Who knew Grant could use such a big word?

"I had a nightmare, Zach came, he showed me some paintings in his house When I came back, the door was locked, so he offered me to stay at his house for the night." I stated flatly.

"Fine, but you better watch it, Goode. If you try anything. you. Will. Pay." Grant warned, while enunciating the last three words distinctly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Come on Cammie. Get ready for school." I readily complied, since Grant was sometimes kind of scary when he went overprotective on me. Usually, it was amusing or annoying, but not now. Okay, maybe it was a little.

* * *

**So it's kinda short-ish, but don't you love Grant? At first, I wrote about Macey, but then I thought Grant would be better, but then I couldn't decide which one to post, so I did both! Which one do you like better?**

**I wrote it while I was at my eye doctor today, and I was waiting forever, so I took out my iPod. I'm writing a lot on there now...**

**I'm getting regular soft contact lenses. That's what he said I should get.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar and all that junk in this and the last chapter. I'll fix it when I have time**

**GTG! Going to Playland! Atmosfear, here I come!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm leaving now, so I can't type all your names up.**

**Random fact of the day (since you all seem to like it so much): I'd be lost without you... LOL JK, I have my GPS**


	18. Second Day of School

_**Chapter 17:Second Day of School**_

**So here's chapter 17...**

**P.S. Let's pretend that both mornings happened (somehow...) for the sake of this chapter's sanity, mkay?  
**

* * *

After I got ready, we all left. Macey was the first to speak. "So did you have a good time last night?"

"Uhhh. No?" I replied.

"I think I just might rip my eyes and ears out if I have to listen to this," exclaimed Grant.

"Suck it up." Grant stuck his tongue out at Macey. Thankfully, we arrived at school just then.

"I'm going to go to French now, so see you guys later." After I finished, I walked to room 130. Liz and I didn't talk much or pass notes, because she was too busy taking notes on what Mr. Singer was saying. Honestly, I don't think I could do that. It just seems crazy when we didn't even have a lesson today. Besides, I thought she had a perfect photographic memory...

Homeroom was basically the same as yesterday. Macey and I got to know Bex and she learned about us. Mrs. Bad Breath was practically breathing down our necks today. She even did a random notebook check, even though I hadn't even written anything down yet, as it's still the first week of school.

Next, I had Planning, and the only person I knew there, was Josh, so I sat down beside him. "Hey Josh."

"Hi Cammie."

"So what are we supposed to do in Planning?" I questioned.

"Well, basically, we just sit here and think about what university or college we want to go to and think about what courses we're going to take in junior and senior year."

"I think that's a pretty big waste of a class."

"At least we don't get homework. We just sit around the whole time doing basically nothing."

"I guess." Josh and I continued to chat about random things until class was over.

"Come on Cammie, let's go."

I say, "Sure." Then I follow him out. We got to the cafeteria and I saw Grant, Bex, Macey, Liz, and DeeDee already siting down, so I went to their table. Josh followed.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down.

"Hey, so Cammie," I looked at Bex. "What are you going to wear to the party?"

"I'm not sure. I usually just let Macey pick it out when I'm going somewhere."

"I see."

"You see what?" said Zach, as he made his way over. I looked at Grant and his jaw was clenched. Oh boy. Activating twin ESP. Do not. I repeat. Do NOT beat the living shit out of Zachary Goode. Do NOT do that. You hear me, Grant?

"So Zachary. What happened between you and my sister last night?" I guess he didn't hear me.

"We slept together." ZACH! You arse!

"Listen here, Zachary." Grant said his name with venom. "If you do anything, and I mean any-"

"Grant! We didn't do anything! I thought we already cleared up the confusion his morning!"

"I guess, by you're my baby sister." He replied, while rubbing my head. At least I know he cares, right?

"Fine. But I'm only younger by 6 minutes." I replied while pouting.

"Awww. Twin bonding time," said DeeDee. I glared at her. She just gave me an innocent look.

The bell rang, and I left to go to drama. Zach said we had it together. What will happen, I wonder.

When I got there, I found out DeeDee and Josh had it too. "Hey guys."

"Hi Cammie." They both said. Then Mrs. Rigazio started speaking.

"This year, we are going to be performing, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'" Our teacher said. "Auditions are manditory. If I deem you unsuitable for any part in the play, you will be part of the technical crew. Auditions will be held next class."

"Excited, Cammie?" Dee asked.

"I guess. I'm not that much into acting, though."

"You'll be fine," said Zach. "Besides. We'll get paired up, I mean, I'm yours, aren't I?" He finished while flashing me a smirk. When did he get here? I voiced my question aloud and he replied, "Spy."I shot him a glare. He just smirked.

Class was basically Mrs. Rigazio going through the play. What it was about, since a lot of these people didn't know it at all. Class ended, and I had to go change for Phys. Ed.

We didn't do all that much. Phys. Ed was divided into two groups. One for the girls and one for the boys, since we have different sports for each gender. The fall sport was volley-ball. My favorite! I did a little happy dance inside my head when Mr. Hoen told us that tryouts were after school. I was definitely going to try out. Macey never was that into sports, despite the fact that she was amazing without even trying. Oh well. Maybe I'll try and convince Bex to tryout with me.

* * *

**Sooo what's your favorite sport? As you can clearly see, mine is volleyball :]**

**I LOVE A Midsummer Night's Dream! It's just so random, confusing, and funny!**

**Review, please? Last chapter, I got sooooo many in such a short time! **

**LucyLove333xoxo figured out what this story is a slight crossover of! Congratz if you're reading this ^_^  
**

**Atmosfear at Playland wasn't all that great. The scary part would be the height cuz I'm afraid of heights, but it had a great view. Good part was that the kid in front of me lost his shoe when we went up. I laughed... XD**

**My cousin tried to convince me to take my shoe off and throw it at the pirate ship and see if it would land on anyone's head. I nearly did it, too! But then I would have to walk home in one shoe, so...yeah.**

**When we went to McDonalds, me and my cousins made some sauce out of ketchup, root beer, salt, pepper, vinegar, and McChicken sauce. Yum.**

**I checked my e-mail there and I was sooo surprised by how fast you guys responded! I was so excited!**

**Random Fact of the Day: In Sweden, there's this guy who gets payed welfare for having a heavy metal addiction. Any of you heard? He's my new hero. I mean, that is sooo awesome!**

**P.S. I'm too lazy to go over my spelling and grammar in the last few chapters. Who am I kidding! I never check XP So I'm just going to leave it like that.**

**P.P.S. What do you think about the name change? I like it.**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx (formerly known as zammie4ever)  
**


	19. After School

**GAH! EXAM IS IN TWO DAYS! _TWO DAYS! _**

**I am going insane...**

* * *

After school, we had volleyball tryouts, and I had convinced Bex to go with me. "Slow down, Cammie! I can't keep track of your bloody self!" Bex said. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, but I didn't slow down.

"How do you do that?" Bex looked at me with curiosity showing on her facial expression.

"Do what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Just disappear in the crowd," Bex clarified.

"I'm not sure. I've always had a knack for blending into the background." I had always been a wallflower and always will be.

"Could you at least stay close? It's hard to find you with all these people around." We were in the hall and everyone was talking and going toward the door that led outside-the opposite way we were going. We were like the little (well, not really little, but still...) salmon trying to swim upstream to go breed, but the current was pushing us back. Without the whole dying right after thing, I mean.

"Okay." I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the gym.

**After Tryouts**

Whether we made it or not would be posted on the bulletin outside the office around next week. But rather than dwell on it, I decided to put it out of my mind and relax. Grant had already left, so I walked home once again. However, I took a detour to visit Arianna (whose last name I have yet to find out) and demand answers after what had happened last night.

I entered Wild Roots and went up the stairs. Nobody seemed to notice me, for which I was thankful. I entered through the wooden door.

"I knew you would be back."

"Can you blame me? I need answers now."

"What do you know?" She was being so infuriating.

"Does it matter?" I asked frustrated. It was amazing how fast my mood changed. Maybe Zach was right; maybe I am PMSing.

"Yes," she replied calmly.

"Fine. Whatever. I know what you told me yesterday." I replied briskly.

"Just tell me, how old was Meagan when she found out about the truth of her heritage." I asked (well, more like demanded, but you get the idea) tersely.

"Does it truly matter?"

"Yes! How could she possibly love Adrian if she was brought up with him as her brother? It just doesn't make sense."

"I see you figured out what happened between them," she said."Very well. Meagan was five." I was silent. Why would they tell her when she was five? She seemed to read my mind. "They didn't tell her. She overheard a private conversation, regarding the night when she arrived. She always was a perceptive child." Arianna finished wryly.

"How do you know?" I asked. Curious as to how she knew this in detail.

"That doesn't matter."

"It kind of does if you're talking about me!" I paused for a moment. "Or at least, my 'past life'." I still wasn't entirely convinced, but after these 'flashbacks', I was beginning to open up to the possibility.

"It isn't of your concern."

"Ughhh! You're impossible! You must be the second most infuriating person I've met!" I exclaimed.

"Really." She looked at me, amused. "Who, might I ask, is the first."

"Zachary Goode."

"I suppose."

"Have you _met_ him? He just might be worse than you!" Excluding last night, of course. But that doesn't count.

"I have, actually."

"You have?" I shouldn't have been surprised, especially after what Josh and DeeDee told me, but I was.

"Yes, but it is none of your concern as to how." Her eyes dared me to challenge her, but I didn't. She was the only one who could tell me about these things.

"Anything else?"

"How long are these flashbacks going to last?"

"I'm not sure. A few days, weeks, months, years. They may be with you the rest of your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee. That sure narrows it down."

"Glad I could help." She sipped her tea and I left. Obviously I wasn't going to get anything else out of her, so I settled for the next best thing.

Zach.

* * *

**Two days. Two days. I'm going crazy. Maybe it's just the orange crush I'm drinking. Meh.**

**On the bright side. I'm going blueberry picking tomorrow. Yum. I love me some blueberries ^_^**

**I got my contacts today! It took me like, half an hour trying to put them in. I didn't think it would be so hard. Oh well, practice makes perfect.**

**...Studying...**

**...Studying...**

**...Studying...**

**...Throws books against the wall...**

**...REVIEW!**

**...Picks up books and studies...  
**


	20. With Zach

**Yeah, I'm done my exam. I have a bad back from all that hunching over. I mean, the chairs are so bad and the tables are so low! How am I suppose to write properly?**

* * *

"I knew you couldn't resist me," said Zach when he realized I was at the door.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here." Note the sarcasm.

"See. I'm psychic too. I have many talents, Cammie."

"Really. I suppose one of them is being annoying."

"You know it." You see how annoying this kid is!

Ignoring. Ignoring! IGNORING! Take a deep breath and calm down. "Can I come in?"

"If you want." I didn't really want to, but I kind if had to, so I did. We went into the living room, and I sat on the chair opposite of the couch he was sitting on. "So what's the real reason you're here?"

"I need answers."

"I see." Ummm. I don't think you do unless you're having these annoying flashbacks too! "You're failing school and have come to me to help you pass." I was about to slap him, until I realized he said it teasingly.

"No. I need answers about Meagan and Adrian."

"I have a very limited knowledge about them, but go ahead."

"What do you know." God. I'm starting to sound like Arianna.

"Not much." Still in the cryptic phase, I see.

"Really? That's all you can say. Not much?" I asked incredulously.

"Trust me. I'm not sure you want to know."

"But I need to know!"

"Why are you so bent on discovering the past, Cammie?"

"Because you can't leave the past behind, Zach, not really."

"Wow. That was deep, Cammie."

"I can be deep," I said, offended, and with a frown on my face.

"So can I. In more ways than one."

"Ewww. You're disgusting!"

"I believe the word is sexy." Why did I think coming here was a good idea? Was he really this horny? Maybe I could use this to my advantage...

"Zach?" I said while getting off my seat and walking toward the couch.

"Hmmm?"

"You want to have some fun?" As Avril Lavigne said, "What the Hell!"

"What kind of fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh. You know. Anything you want." I whispered in his ear while tracing his six pack. Damn. He had a lot of definition to them.

"Definitely," he growled back in my ear. Guess Bex was right. He was a player.

"Then you'll have to tell me what I want to know." Just like that, the moment was over.

"Cammie." His face was serious. "You don't want to know."

"But why not!" I pretty much whined.

"Just trust me." He looked me in the eye. "Do you trust me." He finished softly. I wasn't sure. I hardly knew him, but I couldn't help but feel as though I should. Maybe he really was Adrian.

"I don't know." I replied just as soft.

"You're just going to have to decide." I couldn't stand the tension anymore, and it was really awkward with me in Zach's lap, so I got up with a bit of difficulty. Zach groaned.

"Zach." He looked at me. "You're bulging." I continued seriously, until I couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing.

"Awww man!"

"You're that excited, aren't ya."

"Whatever Cammie."

"So you think I'm pretty, don't you."

"When did I think that?"

"Last night. You said that your Aunt Meagan was pretty and I look exactly like her. Therefore, you think I'm pretty."

"Sure I think you're pretty." My eyes went wide. I was not expecting that. He didn't even say it sarcastically. What is wrong with this boy?

"Uhhh... Awkward moment coming on."

"Not if we keep talking."

"I have no idea what to say."

"Me neither."

"And the awkwardness begins," I mumbled. And I was right. There was no noise whatsoever for a total of 4 minutes and 42 seconds. Yeah. I actually counted.

"Zach!" A little girl said as she came into the room. She was probably his little sister he mentioned before.

"Yeah, Eli?"

"Eli?"

"Her name's Elise, but she's a tomboy," Zach explained. "Besides, who really likes their name, anyway?"

"I see."

"What do you want, Eli?" She ignored him and stared at me. Then she turned to Zach.

"Do you like her?"

"Sure. She's fun to tease."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant like her like her."

"Jeez. When did you get all nosy?"

"Zach. I'm your little sister. It's my job. Besides, you got a boner, so I can only assume." I disguised my laughter with a cough, but not very well, because even I could tell it was fake. Where did she learn this? She's only eight-ish!

"Whatever." Zach blushed. Zach blushed! Never thought I'd see the day.

"Whatever means you have no response to my question. So what's the answer?" Wow. This girl sure could talk.

"Why did you come down?" Ignoring, I see. Not a very good quality, Zach.

"I got hungry."

"Alright. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know." She went in the kitchen and poked her head in the fridge. "Can you make something out of orange juice and raw chicken?"

"Eh. Why not?"

"Wait. Why are you cooking?" I was getting kind of curious. He shrugged.

"My mom's on one of her business trips and my dad isn't here." I didn't question any further.

"Well, I guess I should leave then."

Eli looked at me and Zach, then she got this look in her eye. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Cammie?"

"How do you know my name?" This was getting weird.

"Heard Zach say it when he went in your room."

Zach shot her a glare. "How did you hear that?"

"You two aren't exactly quiet, and I guess it helps if I'm a light sleeper." Wow. That's all I can say. Wow.

"You know what? I don't think my mom would let me."

"Then call her." Right. Forgot about that.

"Okay." I took out my cell and dialed my home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh! Hi Cammie! I was getting worried."

"Well, I went around town a bit and now I'm next door."

"Really."

"Yeah. And they're asking me to stay over for dinner." Part of me was hoping she would say yes so I wouldn't have to endure her cooking, but the other part was screaming NO!

"Sure you can! It's nice to know you're making friends." Guess I'm staying over.

"Uhh. You sure?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Of course I'm sure, Cammie."

"That's... Great, mom." I said through just _slightly_ clenched teeth.

"Okay. Bye honey!"

"Bye mom." Oh well. She probably thinks she's doing me favor. Maybe she is, I mean, I don't have to eat her cooking! That's something, right?

Meanwhile, Zach was putting the chicken in a Ziploc bag and pouring orange juice in it. Oh boy. I hope that's better than my mom's cooking.

* * *

**So I went blueberry picking two days ago, and I picked 20 pounds! Amazing, right? I have a tan line now. It looks weird o.0**

**Anyway, now that I don't have anything to do, I can say this!**

**If I get 20 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. **

**I don't know if you guys can do that, but if you don't it's okay, I'll probably update in like a week or so.**

**But it would make me _really_**** happy! :]**

**P.S. I was talking to my friend on MSN the other day, and this :] made a face with hearts for eyes and a lot more hearts surrounding it. I hope you guys aren't getting the wrong impression...**

**Love,**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx with a bad back and eight mosquito bites from blueberry picking. 2 of which, are on her back and she can't reach it.  
**


	21. Dinner with Zach and Eli!

**I didn't get 20 reviews, but I'm a nice person ^_^  
**

**So you guys are probably wondering how Eli knew that...**

**Well... I kinda based her off my little cousin (what do you call the kid that is your cousin's kid? I feel weird calling him my nephew cuz he has two older brothers, and one is older than me by two years, and the other is older than me by exactly a week...) and he's turning 6 in September, so... yeah.**

**Believe me, he knows waayyyy more than Eli. You know what he said to me the other day? **

**He said, "You're a tee tut (IDK how to spell it, but that was how it sounded like)."**

**Then I said, "What's that?"**

**"It means peach. You have the tiniest, fuzziest peach in the world." Then he started laughing. He even pointed for good measure. I think we all know what he was implying. If you don't, then... WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? This is rated T for a reason!  
**

**I was like O.O**

**My family is really dysfunctional. I know.**

**Also, one day, he told me, "That's not my name! It's Boner!" He was 4 at the time...  
**

**Seriously, we were all like O.O**

* * *

"Zach." He looked at me. "Why are you pouring orange juice in a Ziploc bag with chicken?" I asked.

"I'm marinating it." He said while stabbing the chicken breast with a fork.

"Oh. Will that even taste good? I mean, it's orange juice and chicken." I finished.

"I don't know. Maybe. Eli's the one who chose the ingredients."

"Eli?" She was lying down on the couch with her feet dangling off the armrest, and inclined her head toward me. "Why did you choose that?"

"Because every night our mom isn't home, I choose some random stuff and make Zach cook it. It's a bit of a tradition. Besides, it usually comes out tasting great, so I'm not really worried."

"So he's a good cook?"

"Yeah. I think that was implied, but whatever. He could be the perfect little housewife."

"Were you implying something there?"

"Maybe." Gosh. What did you teach her, Zach?

"You are definitely Zach's sister." I stated, as I plopped down on the couch across from her.

"Was that an insult?"

"Take it however you want," I answered with a smirk. I think I've been hanging out with Zach too much...

"You have been hanging out with Zach too much." Mind reader!

"I'm not a mind reader." I gave her an incredulous look. "You just have a really expressive face. One of the most I've ever seen." Note to self: Work on hiding inner thoughts.

"Well." I paused. "Zach!"

"What?" He said while buttering some bread with garlic butter. "I know this is kind of random, but who's Jonas Anderson?" I just remembered my note to self from earlier! I really need to work on that...

"Smartest guy in the tenth grade."

"Why do you say guy? Why not kid?"

"Because there's Liz, but we don't know who's smarter. They're probably tied with each other."

"So they both have a crush on each other, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"When can I meet him?"

"Why do you want to meet him?"

"I want to see why Liz likes him." I stated, like it was obvious. Which it was, unless you're Zach apparently.

"We could go after dinner."

"Uhhh." I looked at my phone. "It's about 6 right now, and when should the food be ready?"

"About 15 minutes I think."

"It'll probably take about half an hour to eat, and another maybe five to ten minutes to clean up, so we should leave at seven-ish. That okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll help you cook. What do you want me to do?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"Put on a sexy waitress outfit?" He asked innocently.

"Zach!" I slapped his arm.

"Hey! That hurt."

"Suck it up," I stated as I stuck my tongue out at him."But seriously, what can I do to help?"

"Give me a kiss?" He asked innocently.

"Fine."

"Fine? You're serious?"

"Love is in the air!" Eli sang, rather loudly, might I add. Zach ignored her, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, unless you don't want me to," I said slyly.

"Awww. You know you want to kiss me." I rolled my eyes at that. I stood on my toes (Hey! Don't judge. I'm not that tall, and he's over 6 feet!) and gave him a peck on the cheek while stomping on his foot.

"Ouch! What was that?" Zach asked.

"A kiss?" I asked innocently.

"That wasn't a kiss! That was a barely there peck with a stomp on my foot!"

"You never specified what kind of kiss." I shrugged, "And you deserved it. Besides, my lips still touched you." I pointed out.

"You know. That's not a very good idea when I'm the person cooking your food."

"It's your food, too," I pointed out.

"So? I could make just yours taste bad."

"I could punch you in the gut."

"Ouch. You know that's not very ladylike."

"Who says ladylike?"

"Me."

"You're so weird."

"I know, but that's what makes me awesome."

"Yeah, because weirdness is awesome.** (A/N Yes! It is! Someone agrees with me!)**." I rolled my eyes.

"See? You learn fast."

"You're impossible."

"Try having to live with him!" Eli called from the living room.

"No thanks, I'm good!" I replied.

"Eavesdropping much?" Zach asked.

"Yup!"

"She's just like you!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe." Zach said dubiously.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. "She's just like you, except, you know, in girl form. Both physically and personality wise."

"I guess."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Eli asked.

"Guess!" I replied."Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"Could you get the chicken out of the fridge."

"Okay." I opened it up and got the orange juice filled chicken. This better taste good. Then I handed it to him. He put some oil in a pan and started frying the chicken. Then he put some salt and pepper to taste.

"Can you get the bread out of the toaster?"

"Sure." I took out a plate and put the bread on it, then placed it on the table. "God. I never would've guessed you could cook."

"Well, now you know." He paused. "Besides, it's not that hard."

"You wouldn't say that when you taste my mom's cooking."

"So I'm going to eat at your house?"

"If you want, I guess." I replied while setting up the table and giving Zach the plates so he could put the chicken on.

"Okay. Sounds cool."

"Watch out for Grant if you decide to come."

"Will do."

"I'm coming too! I want to see your girlfriend's house!" Eli yelled from the living room. Unbelievable.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend!"

"Not yet, but you will be."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know when people like each other. Even if they're in denial. It's a gift."

"Your sister is very... What's the word?"

"Annoying? Cocky? Sarcastic? Take your pick."

"No. That's not it. You're describing yourself, Zach."

"That hurts, Cammie."

"That's okay. Maybe your ego inflated a bit. Now you won't have as big a head."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Whatever. Dinner's done!"

Eli came into the kitchen and said, "Wow. I didn't think you could do it, but you did. Congrats Zach."

"Alright. Now let's eat."

Surprisingly, the chicken was actually really good! Who would have thought orange juice and chicken would go so well together? I certainly didn't!

"If you go to my house for dinner, you have to cook."

"And I was so looking forward to your mother's cooking." He said in a fake sincere voice.

"Really. Then I suppose I could give you a sample at lunch tomorrow of today's leftovers." I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Great." He responded with a grimace.

* * *

**Seriously, I thought I would be at the party by now, but I'm not -_-**

**I was actually planning on having the whole confrontation scene after the party, but Arianna was being the stubborn person she is and decided to butt into my head, so the party had to wait.**

**IDK if that chicken recipe tastes good, if it does, well then, yay me! If it doesn't, then don't try it at home.**

**You know what I just realized? They're all around 15-16, right? Then how does Macey have a car, as mentioned in chapter 1, and driving it?  
**

**I came up with a good answer:**

**Let's pretend this has the same rule as Alberta where you can get your L at 14. At least, that's what my friend told me. IDK if the rules changed or whatever, cuz I live in Vancouver, not Edmonton.  
**

**Okay. Maayyybeeee it isn't that good, but whatever. **

**I am still teetering between keeping this funny, or making this more serious because of the whole reincarnation death thingy going on. Either one is pretty easy for me to do, but I can't exactly do them both, since you can have either funny or serious, but not both! Well, at least I don't_ think _so... unless you like bi-polar writing... choose which one you like better! Maybe I could alternate it between the chapters? IDK what to do, so tell me! This is about what you guys want!**

**Random Fact About _*Me!*_ (Cuz I'm special XP): I had a pet fish named Mr. Mustachio, cuz it had a red head, white body, and on the upper part of its mouth, it had a black line, but then he/she (I never did find out the gender...) died :(**

**P.S. Did anyone watch Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension on Friday? I did! (I know. I'm such a little kid XP) All I gotta say is:**

**Poor Perry, and Awww! Phineas and Isabella fluff at the end! :D Dr. D. (IDK how to spell his name XP) is sooo funny! **

**Wow. This is a seriously long A/N...**

**I gotta work on making chapters longer and A/N shorter...**

**Anyway. You know the drill. Review, I update faster.**

**Favorite part, most hated part, weirdest part, awkwardest part, funniest part? IDK what to call them.**

**20 reviews, I update the next day. The only reason this is up 2 days rather than a week is because I got bored, sat on the couch and started typing away on my iPod!**

**Will you think I'm crazy if I said I was watching Dragon Ball Z Kai (the one where Vegeta got killed by Frieza) when I wrote this? I've watched every single episode of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, but not Dragon Ball GT cuz it's non-canon and just taking it too far. Do you think I'm a freak for watching too much anime? Well, if you think I am, suck it up! I LOVE Dragon Ball (Z)! ^_^ Except maayyybeee some episodes are inappropriate, but I just look away when it comes to that...**

**Anyway, review if you like food!  
**


	22. AWKWARDNESS!

**Reader beware. Lots of awkwardness.**

* * *

After dinner, Zach brought me to Jonas' house and Eli came along too, since she wasn't old enough to stay home alone, despite her protests.

"So." I started, but I had no idea where I was going with this.

"So," repeated Zach.

"We're having another of those awkward moments aren't we." I paused. "Eli?"

"What?"

"Do you have anything to say so the awkwardness won't last?"

"Turn on the radio." I did, and guess what song was playing. Guess! I dare you. Actually, I double doggy dare you! If you guessed Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO you were wrong. It was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Could things get anymore awkward? I mean, seriously, the message in it is just really... awkward right now.

"And things are getting more awkward by the second," mumbled Zach, but we still heard him. Which made things even more awkward! When will the awkwardness end!

"Look!" Eli said. "We're at Jonas' house! Thank you!" Thank you Eli! Awkward moment over. Hopefully...

We got out and Zach rang the doorbell. "Zach?" He faced me. "Jonas knows that he's going to the party with Liz, right?"

"Uhhh... It might have slipped my mind."

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding! Of course he knows. I'm not one to forget that sort of thing."

"You are such an ass."

"Hello! My eight year old sister is right here!"

"Zach. If she knows what a boner is, then I'm pretty sure she knows the word ass, right Eli?"

"Uh huh. I know many cuss words. That's what you get when you live with Zach."

"Why does it come back to me? What did I do?" Zach exclaimed.

"You corrupted your little sister."

"Hey! I like myself fine just the way I am." Eli stated.

"I think I did her a favor. It would be weird having a girly sister. I'd much rather have a her as a tomboy."

"So she won't date?"

"She's only eight!"

"You are just like Grant!" I cried, exasperated with him."Except maybe just a tiny bit better. I'm talking about a 32nd of a millimeter better. Maybe a 64th. That's not much."

"I'm still better."

"Hey Zach." Said some kid with glasses, cutting off our argument.

"Hey Jonas." So this is Jonas. I gave him a quick once over. He was kind of cute, but you know, in a nerdy way **(A/N I don't remember if he was described in the book, and I'm too lazy to check XP)**.

"Hi." I extended my hand with a small smile. "I'm Cammie."

He shook it and replied, "Jonas."

"Wow. Much nicer than our introduction, huh Cammie?" Zach stated.

This was just too easy. "Your fault. You fell off my fence." I replied while reminiscing the look of absolute shock and annoyance on his face with a slight smile of amusement on my own.

Zach had no witty comeback for that. Jonas had a look of unease and began laughing nervously. "Err. Do you guys want to come in?"

"Thank you! It's freezing out here!" Eli strolled in confidently as though she owned his house. "Hey Tyler!" She bellowed. "Betcha I can beat you at Street Fighter this time!" **(A/N I love street fighter, but then my little brother spilled something on the disk. I'm not really sure what it was cuz I didn't notice until a few days later, but it was all foamy when I found it...) **Then she raced up the stairs.

Zach sighed "That's Eli for you."

"Who's Tyler?"

"My little brother," Jonas answered.

"Cute."

"They're eight!" Zach cried.

"So?"

Jonas interjected, "They don't like each other that way. They're just friends."

"Anything can happen."

"Not if I can help it," Zach growled.

"Zach." He shot me an annoyed glare. "You can't beat up a-wait. How old is Tyler?"

"Just turned eight a couple months ago."

"So they're the same age. Huh. Coincidence much? Anyway, you can't hurt an eight year old!"

"Why not?"

"For one, it's Jonas' little brother!"

"So?"

"Hey! Dude! That's my brother you're thinking about beating up!" Jonas exclaimed. "He didn't even do anything!"

"Yet."

"Zach." I said as though he were the child. I guess in some ways, he is. "It is impossible for her to get pregnant at the age of eight. Besides," I gave him a sidelong glance. "She shouldn't know about this stuff unless you've been speaking about it." I finished

"Better to prevent the problem early on." Zach reasoned, completely ignoring the second half of the statement. I let it slide for now.

"Just leave her alone, alright?"

"For now."

Jonas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."So, umm... why did you guys come?"

"Cammie wanted to meet you." Zach replied while lying down on the couch.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're going out with Liz. I needed to see if you're decent, considering you hang out with Zach."

"I resent that!" I ignored him and continued.

"So do you like Liz?"

"Uhh- well." He rubbed his neck again. "I-I gu-guess."

"Tell me straight up. Yes or no."

"Uhh... Well, you see."

"Spit it out already, man! We all know the answer anyway!" I gave Zach a look filled with annoyance.

"Yes." He replied meekly, while looking down and scratching his neck. Again. Note to self: when Jonas is nervous, he scratches the back of his neck.

"Cool. If you hurt her, you'll have hell to pay, Anderson."

"Whoa. I thought we were on a first name bases here?" Zach asked. I ignored him.

"Understand?"

"Yes!" He shot straight up. Rulers would be jealous of him.

"Good."

"Now that the interrogation is over, what should we do?" Zach asked.

"We could leave," I suggested.

"Look at that Cammie!" Zach exclaimed. "After the hospitality Jonas has shown you, you want to so rudely leave?" He finished dramatically.

Jonas looked really uncomfortable speaking, "Ummm. It's okay. I don't mind."

"Great. So can I meet Tyler?"

"Maybe another time, Cammie." Zach said. "We should leave now. Your mom might be getting worried."

"Fine." I complied, but not without a pout.

"Eli! Come on! Let's go!" Zach called while going to Tyler's room-I'm assuming-with me close behind.

"No! I'm about to beat Tyler!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"YES! I BEAT YOU!"

"So what? I beat you last time!"

"Tie breaker?" They said at the same time.

"No! We're going home now!" We had gotten to Tyler's room by now.

"Party pooper!" They said in unison.

"I never took a dump at a party," he shrugged.

Eli flushed red. "I was two! How was I suppose to know?" She demanded. "The only reason I remember is because of my perfect photographic memory." Cool. I could ask her for blackmail against Zach later.

"I've got the whole thing on film," Zach grinned. "You want to see it, Tyler?"

"NO!" Eli hollered as she clamped her hand over Tyler's mouth with her eyes wide in horror.

"Then let's go."

"I hate you."

"For not having my hotness?" Such lies. Eli was going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older. Her hair was a curly auburn with eyes a dark, intense blue-nearly violet, softened by long lashes. Her facial features looked like that of a porcelain doll. Large eyes, a delicate nose above a curved mouth with a plump lower lip and perfectly arched brows**(A/N trying to add more details. That's what my teacher said I needed to work on last year T^T It sounds a bit forced, to me, but oh well. What can you do?)**.

"For you being a jerk."

"Ummm. How about we go now." I asked awkwardly.

"Fine," both Zach and Eli said while pouting. They didn't even notice how they mimic each other.

**~Back at Home~**

"So how was the date?" Macey asked as soon as I walked through the door. Before I had a chance to deny the date, Grant butted in.

"What date?"

"The one with Zach." Macey answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"There was no date!"

"Was there dinner?"

"Yes..."

"Uhhh. Hello? Are you even listening?" We ignored him.

"Was there entertainment?"

I thought it over, and I suppose you could say Zach was the entertainment. "I guess."

"Are you talking about physical entertainment?" Grant was wringing his hands.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Did I? The food was good, there was awkwardness, Eli was cheeky, Zach showed his overprotevtive side, and he flirted, yet somehow, it felt... right? I know. I'm surprised too.

"I didn't hate it," I relied after careful consideration.

"Opposite of hate is love."

"No! No love! Love, equals baby!" Grant was acting hysterical by now.

"GRANT!" I yelled. He looked at me wide eyed. "I am NOT going to get pregnant! Seriously. Will you drop it already?"

"You want to get a purity ring?"

"What?" Sometimes he just took things too far.

"Do you want to get a purity ring?"

"That was really random, Grant."

"But do you?"

"Will it make you shut up about this?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I will." I thought about it for a moment. "Where are you going to get one?"

"Online or at some store here. You can choose which design you want."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll get one tomorrow in town."

"Great."

My family is so weird.

* * *

**Ahhh. But weirdness is awesome! At least we know Cammie's not going to get pregnant with that ring on her finger, or get STD...  
**

**I only got 11 reviews last chapter -_-**

**And I just discovered traffic stats, and it turns out, over 200 people don't like food...**

**And that's counting the visitors. There's wayy more hits, but that's just people reading it over and over again, so what's wrong with you? How can you NOT like food? Food is so good! Especially if it's made by Zach ;D  
**

**So. If you DO or do NOT like food, _review! _  
**

**It's been two days, but it keeps dragging on and on! So I updated!  
**

**I got my monthly contacts yesterday, and I'm wearing them right now, buuuttt the one in my right eye is weird, it like, keeps moving around and going unfocused and stuff. And no, it's not inside out. It's acting weird. I don't notice the one in my left eye, but I do for my right eye.** ** Like, I can feel it on my lower lid and it's kinda dry. This didn't happen with the dailies. Maybe I'm just being weird. It's from the same company as my dailies, so I'm confused.** **I'm just gonna take it out and put it back in...**

**I have a question. I've been thinking about what I'm going to write after this, and I've come up with a few answers:**

**1.) Prequel about Meagan**

**2.) Eli and Tyler! Jeez. What would their couple name be...? XP**

**3.) Another story that has absolutely nothing to do with this. I already have a vague idea... But I'm not going to tell you in case someone decides to steal it. I'm paranoid, I know, but better safe than sorry!  
**

**So even if you don't know what to say about this chapter, answer my question! At least I'll know that you actually care about what happens.  
**

**I'm not sure how long this is going to be. My estimates are really bad, I thought I would be at the party awhile ago, but I'm not, so you understand how bad I am at guessing.**

**Any requests you want to see happen? If not. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.**


	23. Dreaming

**So here's chapter 22! At least I _think_ it's chapter 22. IDK. I'm too lazy to check.**_  
_

* * *

_I was walking through the house, when I heard voices coming through my father's study. I crept quietly toward the door, avoiding all the places where the wood creaked, so as not to give any indication that someone was near. I pressed my ear against the door._

"_You have to tell her eventually, dad," my brother said._

_ "I know, but I can't do it now." What was so important that they had to hide?_

_ "Tell mother, at least. She deserves to know the truth about her family." What truth?_

_ "I can't. She'd be heartbroken. Who knows what she would do to Meagan if she finds out?" What? How does this have to do with me?_

_ "What if she finds out on her own? What would she think of you?" Adrian asked softly._

_ "I'm not sure," his voice wavering slightly. He cleared his throat and continued confidently, "But she won't find out. I'll make sure of it."_

_ "I'm not so sure. Meagan doesn't look like anyone in this family. Her eyes are so different." So what? Just because my eyes are a different color doesn't mean anything, right? "Mother isn't dumb. She would figure out Meagan's adopted eventually." WHAT? That's crazy talk._

_ "She won't. With the condition she's in, her mind won't be able to accept such a possibility." He said it with such finality; I knew the conversation was over. Even my five year old brain was able to understand that much, so I quickly and quietly ran toward my solace. The library._

_ Holding back tears, a million thoughts ran through my mind. Did father ever love me? Am I really part of this family? Who _is _my family, if not them? Eventually, I came upon the compartment I had found one day while looking for a book. In there, I finally allowed my tears to shed. However, I did not make noise, for fear of being found in this state. _

_ I decided to continue my life as though nothing had happened. I came out, and carefully removed the dust from my clothes. _

_ "Meagan!" Arianna-my personal maid, called. "Where are you? You need to get ready for dinner!" I quickly made my way toward her. "Oh sweetie. What happened?" I guess I wasn't that good at hiding my emotions._

_ "I found out I'm adopted," I responded quietly. Then I flung myself at her and started crying. She simply rubbed circles on my back and murmured quiet words. _

I woke up, tears streaming down my face. I looked at my clock, and it was only 11 at night. Zach was up, and he noticed me looking at him and took out a notepad **(A/N My iPod randomly decided to put on Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me, and then I remembered the music video, so yeah…)**

**You okay?**

I looked for my notepad and wrote

_**Fine**_

**You want to talk?**

_**I'm **__**fine**_

**I'm coming anyway**

Then he leaped to my balcony and went inside my room. Then he sat beside me. I really need to lock that.

"So what happened this time?" he asked, tentatively placing his arm around me and rubbing circles on my back. It felt good. I hesitantly placed my head on his shoulder.

"I told you. Nothing. Happened," I replied looking down.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I looked him in the eye.

"Just another dream."

"You sure it was nothing?" He looked doubtful. I don't blame him. If I saw someone crying, I'd be the same.

"Just forget about it."

"I won't bother you about this, but I'm not going to forget about it." Typical.

"Whatever. Just don't talk about this, alright?" I didn't want to deal with this.

"Fine," he replied with a frown. "But," I groaned. "You need to give me your number." I looked at him skeptically. "What if something happens?"

"Then I'll call Grant or Macey."

"Just give it."

"Fine," I replied and rolled my eyes. "Give me your cell."

"Here." I programmed my number in.

"Now give me your number." I handed him my phone and he put it in.

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yes! Now get out of my room! It's creepy."

"Fine. Fine." Smirk.

I went back to bed, dreading anymore nightmares, but thankfully, I only saw blackness.

* * *

**Okay, I know 5 year old Meagan sounds wordy, but I like the way I described it. Let's just say she's super smart.**

**BTW. I got my other story uploaded! It's not what I had in mind before, but the other one required too much brain power, and we know how bad I am at that... So check it out! And the title is exactly what I want it to be, just to avoid confusion. I've got it planned.  
**

**You guys better be happy. My dad was renovating the computer room to make into mine and my little brother's room. It's twice the size of our old one! But now I have a problem. My other brother doesn't want to move the computer out, and he stays up until, like, 1 or 2 am playing some computer game. Also, that means that whenever they have their friends over, they're going to be in my room! I'm a GIRL! They're all guys! Do the math. Personal items will be invaded. UGHHHH!**

**Anyway, i was cleaning up glass my little brother broke a few years ago because he wanted to see if the magnet would stick on the glass. So now the sliding door only has glass on one side of it. I cut myself 4 times with the broken glass on my right index finger on the pad of my finger! It's hard to play piano, let alone type! So it took forever to type, cuz I couldn't use my index finger T^T But I'm doing this for you guys...**

**Another dilemma. How do you tell a guy you don't like him? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't like him that way. He didn't even ask me himself! He got my friend to ask. Over MSN! I just replied with**

**Uhhh. Awkward moment**

**Freaking out mode**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Then we laughed (with LOL)**

**Then I signed out after we finished chatting to avoid him.**

**Anyway...REVIEW! If not on the chapter, on my life! I need help. So much awkwardness! Did I mention I'm only 13? I'm not allowed to date until I'm like 22 -_-**

**I keep telling my mom and dad 15, but they won't listen...**

**Also, you'd think my mom would _want_ me to get a purity ring. Not discourage it o.O**


	24. Cheerios and Purity Rings

**I forgot to mention. Right now, in this story, it's Thursday, so the play auditions and the party are the next day! Happy reading and REVIEWING!**

**I'm so hungry. I ran out of Cheerios T^T**

**I'm a Beta now. Yay me! :D  
**

* * *

"Morning Cammie!" Macey chirped cheerfully. Too cheerfully this early. It was only seven in the morning.

I groaned and turned the other way. The way facing Zach's room where he slept soundly. Lucky kid. "Go away Macey. I'm trying to sleep," I said into my pillow.

"Why? You've had over eight hours of sleep! That's more than enough to function properly."

"Uhhhh. Not really. Did I mention that last night Zach came into my room again when I was crying my eyes out?" Well, I didn't say that, but I was thinking it! What actually came out was, "I need at least ten hours! Preferably more."

"Then go to bed earlier."

"How was I suppose to?" I demanded. "You kept me up asking about what happened last night with Zach! Even though told you repeatedly that nothing happened!"

"Whatever. Just get up."

"Fine," I said and then she left.

~After a shower and a change of clothes~

Hopefully Grant forgot about last night. I mean, then I won't need to explain anything to Grant and I won't need to get a purity ring...

"Morning Camster!" Grant said while ruffling my hair.

"Don't call me that, Grant," I said calmly. "It reminds me of hamster."

"Your hair's the color of one," he shrugged.

"Your hair's the color of pee," I retorted with an innocent smile.

"What?"

"Your. Hair. Is. The. Color. Of. Pee." I said slowly.

"Hey!" he said offended. "Macey! My hair's not the color of pee, is it?"

"No." Grant looked relieved. "It's the color of urine." Grant gaped at her in disbelief. "Now go eat something so we can leave," she demanded.

"Fine," I said. I got a box of cheerios out, but Grant decided to take it before I could get any! "Hey!"

"What?"

"Give me my cheerios!" I yelled.

"Okay," he shrugged, but then he grabbed a handful and flung them at me! "Happy?" He said with a grin.

"Oh that is it!" I grabbed some frosted flakes and chucked them at Grant. This started the most epic food fight ever.

When we finished, I had milk dripping form my hair, and Grant had orange juice in his. Macey just watched us in amusement, until she realized I couldn't go to school looking like that.

"Get in the shower right now!" Macey's scary when she's angry, so I did just that.

~After Another Shower and Change of Clothes~

"I'm driving," Grant said.

"No. I'm driving!" I retorted.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!" Macey yelled. "Stop arguing and get in my car," she demanded. Grant and I pouted, but she just grinned.

* * *

School was basically the same. Just blah blah blah all day long. After school, however, Grant took me with him to get a purity ring. I was hoping he had forgotten about that...

We walked into town, while Macey drove home. Eventually, we found a jewelry store.

"You want this one, Cammie?" that had three rings intertwined. One was gold, the other was silver, and the other one was black. Each one had the same message._ True Love Waits_.

"I don't care." I looked at another stackable set with 3 rings. One had _True_ written four times, the one underneath had_ Love_ four times, and the bottom had _Waits_ four times.

"How 'bout this?" It was one that had a puffy heart and inside it said purity.

"I told you, I don't care."

"Fine. I'll just pick a random one." He looked away, Grant showed me a silver one that had _True Love Waits _inscribed on the side. Seriously, did they have any other message on it? Oh well. It was just a simple silver band. I liked it. Sometimes random is the best way to go.

"Okay. Whatever." Then I thought of something. "You're paying for it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." My phone went off, telling me I had a text.

**Feeling okay?**

_Who r u?_

**Zach...**

_Right... the creeper._

**Awww u already hav a nickname 4 me. Im touched ;D**

_*rolls eyes*_

**Im just that hot ;D but seriously, r u ok?**

_Im fine!_

**Touchy...**

_GTG shopping w/ Grant_

**LOL. K**

"Ready Grant?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here, put it on." I rolled my eyes, but I put it on my left ring finger anyway, and then we left.

* * *

**My writing is bi-polar... Just compare it to the one before and this. You'll see what I mean...  
**

**It's short, but I was gone yesterday. You guys should be happy, I spent the day with a little tiny dot of dirt on my contacts. I went hiking. Next time, I'm wearing sunglasses. Those huge ones that cover half your face XP  
**

**(I haven't done this in so long, but I've just been focused on getting them up ASAP)**

**Dedications:**

GallagherRoxs123

xXFroYoYumm13Xx

tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo

cupcakecorruptionxD

Gallagher Girl5

Who'sThatChick **I agree! I would, but IDK where he lives. Like, an hour drive away from my house? I don't even remember which city he lives in...LOL**

Bookluver97 **Very interesting... I'll keep that in mind :]**

zammieloverforever

Yelena Herondale

Charliee

Megatron13

**Not that many :/ but I'll take what I can get. Beggars can't be choosers. I mean, not that I am or anything! Nothing against anyone who is though! I'm just going to stop talking...**

**Review and please check out my other story! *puppy dog eyes***

**Better yet! *Zach's puppy dog eyes***

**I'm off to make me some toast with cheese whiz since there's no more cheerios :( I need my sugar in the morning! Grrrr...I don't want cheese whiz. I want my CHEERIOS!  
**

**P.S. I'm just avoiding the guy now. We're going to different high schools in September, so it's alright.**

**P.P.S. I wish I had a twin...**

**P.P.P.S. Apparently, it's not impossible for identical twins to be different genders. It's just that the female will have Turner's syndrome. The set has to be a pair of male, so each one has an XY chromosome, but then one of them loses their Y, so they become female, but now the X chromosome is now incomplete, or there is only one, resulting in Turner's syndrome. I was wondering how it's possible for Alanna and Thom to be identical in the Song of the Lioness series after I read about that. Oh well, technicalities. Who needs them? There's a hypothesis that there is another type of twin. Half identical I think it was called? Yeah. I'm actually that curious that I googled this stuff about twins. I don't think you'll find another 13 year old who does that...  
**

**P.P.P.P.S. I noticed this has become a bit of a blog for me... XD  
**


	25. Cheesecake, Clothes, and Movies

**What would you do if you found out your friend's mom had cancer? **

**You know what I did? I let out a _very _long string of cuss words and began writing.**

* * *

Grant and I walked out of the store, when I bumped into someone. I fell down, and assuming from the soft _thump_ across from me, whoever it was fell down as well. As I opened my eyes, I realized Grant hadn't said a word the entire time, but more importantly, the person across from me was Bex. I glanced at Grant and was amused to find that he was openly staring at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Lovely meeting you here, Cammie," Bex said dryly. She got up and offered me a hand. I took it.

"Well, you can blame Grant for that," I said breezily when I was upright.

"Oh?" she said amused. "Grant brought you to a jewelry store?" She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why don't _you _explain why, Grant," I said, turning to smile innocently at him.

"Uhh. Funny story. See, I got Cammie a purity ring," he said sheepishly. I showed her my left hand, which prompted her to start laughing.

"You are crazy!" She paused thoughtfully. "We don't get that much craziness here. It's refreshing," she flashed him a smile.

"Umm… Thanks? I think."

"So why are you here," I asked.

"I was actually on my way over there," she pointed to Wild Roots. "To get some cheesecake. You want to come?"

Grant was the first to respond. "Sure!"

I was a bit hesitant. I didn't want to risk bumping into Arianna for awhile. At least, not until I figure out what to think about her. From what I've seen of her so far, she had a sarcastic streak, she was a bit cold, yet helpful. Although my dream last night would beg to differ that she actually had a caring side.

"Uhhh. Cammie? Hello! Anyone home?" Bex exclaimed while waving her hand in front of my face. Woops. Guess I spaced out.

"I think I'll pass," I answered with a slight smile, but my heart wasn't into it.

If she noticed, she didn't give any indication other than staring at me for a moment longer than necessary, before turning to Grant and saying, "Come on. We should hurry up or all the good ones will be taken." She tugged on his sleeve, oddly reminding me of an eager child pulling her older brother. I mean, let's face it. Grant's huge. He also had a smile on his face as they walked away.

I headed home hoping it was empty so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone, but I had no such luck. Macey was home, so I just put on my best normal face.

"Hey Macey," I said.

"Guess what!"

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes visibly.

"Your new clothes just came today!" Oh no. "Oh yes," I glanced at her questioningly."You are going to try them on right now!"

I groaned. "Really Macey? Do I have to? I just want to sleep." Well, maybe not, but it wasn't like I was going to tell her that.

"Yeah. You kind of do, and you can sleep later." With that being said, she shoved me into my room following close behind and locked the door with an audible _click_. "Now. Go change," she demanded, then pushed me into the washroom. Jeez. Is she _trying_ to give me whiplash?

I looked at the clothes in my hands. There was a black and white shark bite style tank top that said LOVE, some black skinny jeans and brown uggs **(A/N I love uggs. Wear them whenever possible. They're so comfy…)**. They looked comfortable, so I put them on without complaint.

When I got out, Macey said, "Okay. That's a keeper. Wear that tomorrow." She then proceeded to dig through the cardboard box and told me, "Honestly, why a cardboard box? That's just not right."

"It's cheap?" I suggested.

"Cheap? After what I spent for these? They send it in a cardboard box?" I was silent, not wanting to provoke her any further. "Aha! Found it!" She pulled out a ruffled, brown, striped 2 fer cardigan and a slightly darker tank, some black leggings and black flats. "Try those on!" This went on for a few hours with me trying on outfits and making minor adjustments like when I came out with a purple banded knit tank top, cardigan, knee high boots, and jean shorts that went mid thigh, she would tweek it a bit. For example, on this particular outfit, she pushed the cardigan sleeve up to just above my elbows, and then she chucked the boots away mumbling something along the lines of, "They looked better online. Honestly, it's false advertising!" After searching around the room for a bit, she came back with some strappy sandals she had bought for me last year during her annual "Let's make Cammie miserable by buying her all these new clothes that give her a migraine!" shopping trip.

When it was over, I plopped on my bed, and was about to fall asleep we not of nowhere I hear, "Nice performance Cammie!" It was undeniably Zach who spoke.

"How long were you there," I asked, while looking in the direction of his room where he stood with a crooked grin.

"Long enough," he said mischievously. "You want to do something?"

"Do what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You could do me." I glared at him, but he wasn't fazed at all. "I don't mind, but I was thinking about something more along the lines of a movie marathon at my house."

"Which movie?"

"Any one you want."

"Alright. See you at around eight, I guess."

* * *

**So I'm kinda sad right now... But I thought you guys deserved something.  
**

**I'm not sure when I'll update, but I _will _update. That's certain. I'm just not sure when**...

**Dedications:**

Charliee

AssassinAuthor

Gallagher Girl5

rodricry000

GallagherRoxs123

GallagherBlackthorneZammie

cupcakecorruptionxD

UnlcukyJinx

zammieloverforever

Bookluver97** Hehe. Thanks :]**

xXFroYoYumm13Xx

Yelena Herondale

ShmemilyShmoring

Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ **I've always wanted to learn how to play tennis... LOL. Nothing to do with your reviews XP**

Who'sThatChick **I'm going to playland tomorrow (I don't really want to go though...). If it's the same place, how weird would it be if we saw each other but didn't know it XP *sigh* I wish you had an account. Then I could PM you all day XD You seem really funny and nice :D  
**

CanadianAngel97

Kay987 **You didn't review the last chapter, but you still reviewed** **:]**

**P.S. The clothes were a mix of my closet, Urban Planet and Forever 21.**

**P.P.S. Isn't it weird how, when you're like, 5 or 6, your parents encourage you to wear tank tops with the spaghetti straps (heck. My mom made me!), but when it's summer and you're 13, they say it's inappropriate? And I'm talking about the basic knit tank top. You know, the one that's not a spaghetti strap, it just doesn't have sleeves. I will never understand adults.** **At least not until I'm one. Although I won't forbid my child to wear tank tops...**

**P.P.P.S. Any movie suggestions? If not, what genre would you like?**

**Song of the Day: Sour Candy ft. Josh Ramsay by Carly Rae Jepsen.  
**


	26. You are Stupid

"So you're going to Zach's to watch a movie?" Macey asked. She had overheard our conversation and hadn't even tried to hide it.

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"So what are you going to wear?" I rolled my eyes.

"Something comfortable," I stated bluntly.

"We can compromise." She then made her way to my closet and after a bit of shuffling through it, she pulled out an oversized T-shirt (like, really baggy. I could probably fit another me in there…) and a pair of soffe shorts. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It looked like I wasn't even wearing anything underneath the shirt! "You put it on wrong." Then she moved the shirt so it was off my shoulder.

"Seriously Macey?" I asked. "You can see my bra." I was a bit peeved, so I moved it back. Unfortunately, the shirt was thin and white, while my bra was pink. I really need to do my laundry soon...

"Nuh-uh, you have to do it my way."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"How do you know I'm not going to move it back when I get there?"

She smirked. "I have my ways." She better not have one of those Secret Service agents spying on me. One, that's such a waste and two, it's just plain creepy. After giving her a strange look, I agreed cautiously.

"So, you ready to go?" said a deep voice I knew immediately.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I don't need to leave for at least half an hour. Besides, it's not nice to go inside other people's room without asking."

"What? The window was wide open! It was practically begging me to come in!"

"Whatever Goode," Macey interrupted. "Just go back to your house, and she'll be there when it's time."

"Fine, I'm leaving now," he said while putting his hands up. Then he went across the balcony and back into his room.

Macey turned to me with her hands on her hips. "You know, you should really lock the window and close the curtains to prevent creepy people from coming and going."

"Sorry. I'm still working on that. It's just that at night, it gets really stuffy in here, especially because it's still summer," I replied sheepishly.

"Just don't forget."

**At Zach's**

"So what movies do you have?" I asked while looking through a shelf of DVD's.

"A lot. I haven't seen them all, though."

"Okay then," I said. "I'll just pick a random one." I closed my eyes and put my hand on one shelf and pulled one out. "Well. We're going to watch _The Shining_." I looked at Zach. "Is it good?"

"Good enough, I guess," he replied with a roguish grin.

"Right," I said dubiously.

**Eli's POV **

"Remind me again what we're doing and why." Tyler muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "We're just going to _observe_ them because Macey is going to owe us. It's nice to have the daughter of the Senator owing you a favor. Besides," I turned to him ad gave him one of my mischievous grins. "I would have done it anyway."

"Aren't we invading their privacy?"

"You are such a dork. Of course not! We're just, umm, making sure nothing inappropriate happens."

"Whatever, but if we get caught, it's your fault."

"We won't. Now watch!" I turned to them and saw Cammie pick out _The Shining_. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Cammie picked out _The Shining._"

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's scary. Scary enough that I'm admitting it's scary."

"It can't be _that _bad, can it?" he reasoned, though he looked somewhat nervous.

"Yes. It can."

"What's it rated," he asked suspiciously.

"R," I said innocently.

Then he did something I was not expecting. At all. He smacked me upside the head!

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"For watching a restricted movie!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Party pooper." Tyler just shrugged.

"AHHHHH!" Came a scream that I'm assuming was Cammie's. Zach had already watched it, so it probably wasn't him. He used up all his screams the first time.

Suddenly, our front door went wide open, followed by a, "Cammie! Are you getting raped?" Is this guy stupid? Why would she be getting raped in _my _house! That's just wrong…

"What's wrong with this guy?" Tyler whispered.

"I honestly don't know," I replied with a slight shake of my head. "His mom or dad probably dropped him when he was a baby or something."

"That's not nice."

"Oh Tyler Tyler Tyler. You know I'm not all that nice."

"You got that right," he mumbled, but I ignored him and watched the events unfold.

"Grant. What are you doing?" Zach asked. So his name is Grant, now is it?

He shrugged and said, "Cammie screamed."

"We were watching a movie," Zach replied, and pointed to the living room where Cammie was looking at them with an indecipherable stare. Well, to me at least. I don't understand teenagers at all.

"Why did she scream then?" Pffft. Just another overprotective brother.

"It was a scary movie," he replied calmly.

"Oh..." This guy is really stupid...

* * *

**I know that's a bad ending, but I wasn't sure where to cut it off. Besides, I haven't even written the rest yet XP**

**So, a few reasons as to why it's been over a week since I updated and future updates will be father in between. Hope you guys are still with me. If not, you have commitment issues XP**

**1) I've been in a reading mood and haven't been writing. Also, I've neglected Fanfiction and facebook, so there's like, 8 pages of mail that I need to delete. I usually read every single piece of mail I recieve, but I went away for like, two days, I think. It's mostly some facebook stuff about Harry Potter, and my friends kept tagging me -_-  
**

**2) My mother banned me from FanFiction saying it's bad for me, so I have to sneak on the computer to upload chapters now. Sorry :/**

**3) Before she banned me, I think I told you guys already, but my Dad was renovating the computer room and making it my room (which I still have to share with my little brother), and we had to move the computers around a bit, and my brothers wouldn't plug this computer back in until a few days ago. I am clueless as to what to do cuz it looks like a bunch of spaghetti...**

**4) Like I said before, my friend's mom has cancer, so I've been moping a bit.**

**5) I've had to do some back to school shopping. My feet still hurt.**

**6) I've been trying to lure this giant mosquito out of its hiding spot, I found in my room. It bit me. I think its the one that bit my arm before cuz now on my leg, and it's huge. And itchy.**

**7) I have been obsessing over Artemis Fowl, Baltic, and Fang lately.** **Even though I've only read the first book in each series, they rival Zach in their awesomeness. Well, to me at least...  
**

**8) I'm kinda sad cuz I used up all my holds at the library. Actually, I think it's at -1/52. I still can't believe they renew my friend's every month, and mine only once a year. It's not fair :/**

**9) There was something else, but I can't remember...**

**10) Oh yeah! Don't judge, but I've been reliving my childhood. That's right. I watched Hannah Montana the Movie. Yup. She talented. You;ve gotta admit that. Even if she did make mistakes. Remember! NOBODY'S PERFECT! I'm being annoying d: Also, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast. Can't believe all my favourite Disney shows had to end T^T Honestly, the show names sound kinda...weird now. I'm not even going to watch Family anymore. Except maybe for Phineas and Ferb...  
**

**So ummm...There's some Tyler and Eli for ya! ^_^**

**IDK if that movie is scary. I just searched scariest movie of all time, and clicked the first link I saw, and it said that d:**

**Say thanks to rodricry000 for suggesting the Grant/rape thing. If it wasn't for her (or are you a boy?), this probably would have taken way longer, cuz I kept feeling like I was missing something, ya know?**

**Dedications now!**

**Brunette That Should Be Blonde**

**Who'sThatChick You wanna share ur potatoes?**

**Yelena Herondale**

**cherryb0mb My thoughts exactly. I get the school thing. I had to take Vietnamese school since I was in grade 2, but 2 years ago, I convinced my mom to let me quit. I didn't think Bex was being cold. How would you feel if you were just walking innocently by and you suddenly got knocked over? IDK what I would do, but I tuned in my inner Bex. IDK what happened to Liz... CANUCKS FTW! I still can't believe what they did Downtown...and to that guy wearing the Boston Jersey... I was born in Canada (Vancouver), but I was made in Vietnam, if you get my drift...**

**GallagherRoxs123**

**AssassinAuthor**

**GallagherBlackthorneZammie**

**CanadianAngel97**

**clarinetto14**

**Charliee**

**Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ Err...No. I didn't even know they existed until Christmas when my cousin wanted some...**

**rodricry000 THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA!**

**Brittnaynay Goode**

**xXFroYoYumm13Xx**

**FluffyUnicorn**

**Who'sThatChick I'm clueless when it comes to guys, sorry :/ I'm not going to give advice cuz IDK what you should do. Yes. Still avoiding him. Keeps IMing me on MSN, but my status is Away so I can still talk to my friends and avoid him. He keeps trying to chat with me. Very creepy after a while... Okay, it was always creepy.  
**

**jenn-is-me**

**So random question: Are there any guys out there? I'm curious if any guys have read Gallagher Girls and are now currently reading my story. I highly doubt it, though.**

**P.S. I'm obsessed with dragons because of Katie MacAlister. Do not read her books if you can't handle adult things that begin with S. I read too many books that aren't appropriate for a 13 year old XD I just LOVE Baltic in the Light Dragons series. I laughed so hard while reading _Love In the Time of Dragons _(book one of the Light Dragons)  
**


	27. The Kiss

**We're back to Cammie's POV…**

* * *

So ummm...yeah. There's this dude trying to break down the door. You know. Nothing scary about that. Nothing scary at all. There's also this woman with funny looking teeth screaming. Now that guy just stuck his head through the hole he just made and said, "Here's Johnny!" Okay, that's kinda scary… so I screamed.

Then Grant decides to butt in thinking I'm being raped. Honestly, this is probably one of the dumbest things he's ever done. Eventually, Grant left, and then…Holy! There's bear showing its butt! Hahahah! Wow. Okay. I'm scared now. Prepare to scream.

"AHHHH!" So I might have jumped on Zach, and he might have fallen off the couch. It's also possible that when I landed on his chest, we kissed, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that I sort of blacked out.

"_Hello Mother," I said, after I entered her room. She was lying on her bed._

"_Always so formal," she replied. "What happened to my little girl?"_

"_She grew up."_

"_When you were five?" she asked._

"_It didn't seem civilized to act like an overdeveloped Cro-Magnon when I am a member of the Goode family." This was not true at all. It was because of 'the incident' as I now call it, which had caused me to change my outlook on life._

"_You're only twelve!"_

"_They had taught us about the early people in school. It's completely normal to know about that."_

"_Not in their speech."_

"_I trust you have been taking your medicine, mother," I said, trying to change the subject. Effectively, might I add._

"_Ahh. Yes Meagan," she waved her hand, as though the issue was simple an annoying fly. Far from it. "Don't worry about that. My doctor is doing his job."_

"_As you wish, Mother." I left the room, only to bump into Adrian. "Oh, ummm…Hello."_

"_Really, Meagan," he said with a mocking grin. "It's not like you're speaking with the Queen of England."_

"_But I really must develop my dialect if I am to form healthy relationships with our benefactors."_

"_What twelve year old thinks about that?"_

_"A successful one," I retorted._

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Certainly, but that does not mean I will answer."_

_"What happened?" I strolled past him, but he blocked my path. It was obvious who had the upper hand. "What happened, Meagan?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, when in fact, I _did _know. My eyes were downcast, discreetly analyzing the situation. Hmmm... That just might work._

_"You know what I'm talking about," he stated, exasperated. Probably with me.  
_

_"I don't believe I do."_

_He sighed. "You act so distant. Why is that?"_

_I glared at him, but relented all the same. "Seven years ago. That is all I will tell you."  
_

* * *

"Ummm... What just happened?" I asked. We were lying beside each other. How that happened, I didn't know.

"It's happening all over again," Zach mumbled, but I still heard him.

"What? This happened to you before?"

"Forget I said anything," he replied tersely.

I relented, but I wouldn't soon forget this.

* * *

**So how was it? It's short, very short, and OOC... Not even 1000 words.** **627 words, actually.**

**So would you guys like to do me a favor? I have this other story for a contest, so if you don't mind, would you please go check it out? It also wouldn't hurt to tell me how I was doing with it... It's called 'For Family and Love'.  
**

**Oh yeah. 2 days ago, it was the birthday of the world's greatest criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl. So this chapter is dedicated to him. There's even a bit of it in this chapter: Overdeveloped Cro-Magnon. Meagan is acting a bit like him, cuz the last chapter, I only read the first book, but right now, I'm reading _The Atlantis Complex._ I'm a fast reader. Five and a half books in five days. Orion is soooo funny! LOL. His alter-ego. Who would've thought Artemis' alter-ego would be a romantic thinking about slaying dragons and saving the princess who has to save him! XD Although that is very...un-Artemis like.  
**

**I think I had OCD when I was a little kid. Obsessed with the number four. Even though it means death... Eventually I forced myself to stop, but now I'm counting the letters in words, and making sure that they're even numbers****, unless I'm reading a book, cuz then that would take too long. Maybe it's just a phase.**** Yup. That's it.  
**

**So thanks for your reviews**_ ^_^_

_Charliee _

Random39

GallagherRoxs123

zammieloverforever

Brittnaynay Goode

xXFroYoYumm13Xx

tjbtn

rodricry000

Who'sThatChick

My Wings Have Fallen

Yelena Herondale

Kaykay323** So yeah, sorry about not using your idea, but I already had this chapter though out... Maybe something like that will happen next...  
**

HappyInsideGirl

Tennis Freak Loves Gale And Hates MJ

its-ehpay-kid

Brunette That Should Be Blonde

truesoul10

booklover-2

**So yeah. Review please? Check out my other story for the contest, too! And my other one XD  
**

**I was listening to Call me Artemis Fowl and Complex: Atlantis when I wrote this. You can find and download it at the official website. Just google Artemis Fowl. Yes., I am getting that obsessed with the series. I hope The Atlantis Complex isn't the last one... Will do some research after this...**

**Oh well. Hope to see you guys soon (in a review, hopefully..)! I have to go to my piano lesson now! So bye! :D**

**Now that I'm listening to those songs again, they're not all that great anymore :/  
**


	28. Filler Chapter d:

**Cammie's POV**

After that, the rest of the night was spent in awkward silence. We tried to get rid of it, honestly we did, but it was being especially stubborn today.

Somehow, we ended up on the couches opposite of each other, and I ended up thinking about the flashbacks. Eventually, I stumbled upon a question that ignited my curiosity, even though it didn't really have that much relevance. Even so, I couldn't help but ask him.

"Do you believe that destiny exists?"

He responded with a slight edge in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like..." I started, stuttering slightly. "That everything that happens, well, is all part of some ultimate plan."

This time, the response came resolutely, with a certain tiredness that had absolutely nothing to do with the time. "No, I can't. If I do, then it would mean that everything that I've done, all the decisions I've made, weren't actually made by me."

"Good to know," I said, having no idea what else to say.

"What about you?" he asked, his light tone sharply contrasting his previous one.

"I'm not really sure."

And now we're back to the awkward silence...

* * *

**Eli POV**

"I'm bored," I announced, as I plopped on my bed. Tyler, who had already been sitting there, bounced slightly from the impact. Heheh. Funny picture, now that I think about it. "

Well why are you telling me? You're the one who usually comes up with all those crazy ideas."

He had a point there.

"Then now it's your turn," I replied sarcastically.

"I've got nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Tell me a random fact."

"The Atlantic Ocean is growing, while the Pacific Ocean is shrinking at the rate your fingernails grow." I stared at him. "What? I got bored and read something out of a textbook."

"Whatever. I meant a random fact about yourself or something that's happened to you."

"Okay." He paused for a moment. "Once, when Taylor Lautner was here for some reason, with a bunch of screaming Twilight fans, I shouted, 'Oh my God! It's Shark Boy!' and walked away, leaving some pretty speechless people behind."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Your turn."

"On my left eye, I have two eyelids, right? Well, on my right, there's two and a half."

"Did a dog bite your eye or something?" Tyler asked, giving me a strange look.

"What? No," I scoffed, hitting him. "I was born like that..."

"Oh, okay."

"I think it looks pretty cool," I defended.

"Defensive much?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever Tyler. Whatever."

* * *

**So I am so so sorry that its been almost TWO MONTHS since I updated D; But high school is hectic. Especially when ur in the Mini Program... LOL if u don't know this, don't worry about it. It's basically just a program for like 30 people in each grade who are...ahem...more work orientated than others...**

**Anyway, I want to get at least 95% on all my subjects cuz then I am almost guaranteed to get into the Science Program at UBC, so obviously school is going to prioritize over FanFiction d: I mean, I've got an A in all my subjects so far (Except French...GRRRRR), but only Social Studies and Math are over 95% D;  
**

**So, I selflessly ;) took some time off from studying the countries of Europe and Australia (Oceania), my Current Events project, English Graphic novel, and Science Test, to write u guys this short little filler chapter :] cuz thats how much I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Heheh. I'm thinking about adding some tragedy to this story...I already have an idea for it, but I want your opinion as to whether or not it should be included :)**

**Aw heck. I think I'll do it anyways, unless the majority of you don't want it...**

**So anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	29. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

_**Guys...I'm sorry. That's pretty much sums it all up. This is my fault.**_

_**During my absence I kinda forgot what the plot was and all the twists were for this story was (I remember for the other ones). I have a vague idea, but what is in my head right now doesn't exactly go so well with what I've already uploaded. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! Don't hate me ;-; even though you have every right to do so.**_

**_I guess I've learned my lesson. Always write down your plot lest that terrible day when your memory fails (unfortunately, your memory is fallible)_****_. I have a chapter ready, but what i wrote doesn't correspond smoothly with the rest of the story, because I thought I had written something down, when in reality it was completely different. And believe me, it was an important aspect of this. _**

_**Also, at the moment, I'm a bit depressed because one of my very close friends is moving back to the U.K. in mid February. Don't even get me started. She has a very dramatic and complicated family history. We were really sad and we went to 711 and got like, 4 of those big cans of monster and drank it. We felt really hyper for a bit.  
**_

_** But we felt like shit after (turned us off of monster for a while). During a basketball game. And we lost. Again. Making us feel more shitty. **_

_**I guess I could update with that very bad chapter (after a bit of extensive editing), but it might not make sense, so it's really up to you guys. Just tell me what to do. I honestly don't know what to do. Any advice as to figure out a way to help her stay? **_

_**Thanks.**_

_**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx (who is very sad at the moment)  
**_


End file.
